La Historia de un Shinobi
by Aizack
Summary: El pasado de un chico catalogado como un prodigio, pero que es puesto a prueba contra las desventajas que la misma naturaleza le concedió. ¿Que tan lejos podre llegar aquel que fue llamado un genio? Universo Alterno-Basado en un foro de rol de Naruto
1. Prologo

**Nota del Autor: Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de Naruto, basada en su temática, habilidades, geografía, etc… Más no guarda relación con la historia de la serie. Todos los personajes aquí puestos son originales de un foro de Rol basado en Naruto al cual pertenezco, aunque los nombres sean parecidos a los de los personajes de la serie, no guardan relación. Cada personaje esta tomado con el permiso de los users de foro.**

-Entonces queda aceptado, ¿Verdad?

-Si, según parece posee un gran talento, además, es un Uchiha, saben que ellos son la elite y si aparece un genio que ellos mismos reconocen, la edad no es mucho problema.

-¿Y qué hay del chico Uzumaki? Hokage-Sama dice que lo quiere dentro.

-El también parece una buena promesa. Este año tenemos muchos buenos prospectos, Madara Izanagi, y ese chico Hatake.

-Sí, muy buenos, todos han mostrado una gran habilidad, quien pensaría que son apenas unos niños, casi bebes… ¿Es seguro dejarlos entrar tan pequeños? Solo tienen 4 años

-Pasaran un periodo de prueba, si parece que no son capaces de seguir el ritmo, entraran en espera un par de años. Sabes que no es la primera vez que algo así sucede.

-Pero si es la primera vez que son tantos, 3 genios aparecen a la vez, es impresionante…

-Anazuki-San, Anazuki-San, ¡llego otro prospecto!

-¿Eh? Kimbaro cálmate, y dime de que hablas, solo habían mandado solicitudes especiales el clan Uchiha por Madara y el Hokage por esos dos chicos.

-Este viene del clan Nara Anazuki-San, por el hijo del líder

-¿El clan Nara? Eso es raro, ellos no son la clase de personas que piden que sus retoños entren tan jóvenes en la academia… ¿Cuál es el nombre del prospecto?

-Se llama Aruse Anazuki-San, Aruse Nara.

**-Prologo: Aceptados-**

El sol entraba tranquilamente por la ventana de aquel pequeño y desordenado cuarto, la luz emitida por el rastro ley permitía apreciar las pequeñas motas de polvo que circulaban por el aire. Diferentes objetos se podían apreciar tirados por todo el lugar, libros de diversos tipos, algunos cuantos juguetes de madera, modelos a escala de edificios y una gran cantidad de ropa era lo que se podía visualizar por el suelo y sobre los pocos muebles de la habitación. En la mesa cercana a la venta se podía apreciar un rompecabezas totalmente negro, perfectamente armado que casi parecía tratarse de un recuadro negro o un hoyo en medio del escritorio, a excepción de las blancas líneas que lo recorrían, señalando así sus uniones. Por otro lado el armario cercano a la cama se encontraba abierto, mostrando una pequeña montaña de ropa y varios objetos colgados, cuerdas, correas, ropa y otras cosas, además de que en un pequeño estante en la parte superior se podía apreciar varis rompecabezas de alambre, todos en pequeños montones acomodados en contenedores de plástico transparente.

Por el suelo varios shurikens y kunais también se podían observar. En la pared del cuarto varios tantos se encontraban sujetos, encontrándose a tan baja altura que hasta un niño podía agarrarlo. Sobre la cama varias camisas, pantalones, shorts y otras vestimentas se encontraban amontonados, subiendo y bajando lentamente al compás de la respiración del pequeño niño que ahí descansaba. Sus cabellos negros se podían apreciar por debajo de la almohada que cubría su rostro, y una pequeña y blanca pierna caía inerte por el costado de la cama, quedando muy lejos del suelo debido a la poca altura del chico.

-¡ARUSE!, ¡Levanta tu trasero de la cama y baja a desayunar de una vez!

-Arbghasdhsdg….

-¡Que dijiste!

-¡Que ya voy!... Que problemática…

-¡Escuche eso!

-¡Perdón!

El cobertor de la cama rápidamente se eleva y se aparta causando que toda la ropa cayera al suelo, aumentando aún más el desastre que era el mismo. El pequeño torso del niño que antes dormía bajo la montaña de su propia ropa se dobla enderezándose en la cama, a la vez que con una de sus pequeñas manos sacude su cabello de forma perezosa, lanzando un sonoro y algo agudo bostezo, el cual le causa unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Los pies del pequeño tocan suelo al abandonar de un suave salto su cama, empezando a avanzar con calma por la habitación. Con tranquilidad llega hasta su armario para empezar a rebuscar entre la montaña de ropa hasta sacar algo de ropa limpia, un short de color verde aceituna y una camisa blanca con un venado dibujado en el pecho. De la parte trasera del mueble saca un par de sandalias ninja negras las cuales se pone con flojera, para despues golpear el costado de su armario con una mano, provocando que desde arriba cayera una de las cajas de plástico que contenían aquellos pequeños alambres.

Sin mucha dificultad Aruse atrapa la caja en medio de su caída, quitando los seguros de la tapa y sacando unos cuantos de esos alambres, para después cerrar la caja y lanzarla de nuevo hacia la parte de arriba del armario, cayendo de nuevo sobre el estante provocando un leve sonido de choque. Al ver que la caja volva estar en su lugar, el ojiazul empieza a caminar hacia la puerta, guardando los rompecabezas de alambre en su bolsillo mientras se quedaba solo con uno en sus manos, el cual empieza a resolver mientras salía de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que dejes esos juguetes cuando desayunas?

-Está bien mama… (Que pesada…)

Aruse deja el juguete de alambre sobre la mesa, sin haberlo resuelto aun, siendo el 4° que había sacado desde que hubiera salido de su cuarto, encontrándose los otros 3 en una pequeña caja cercana al refrigerador, con muchos otros más ya resueltos, que reposaban como simples alambres sueltos en el pequeño montón

En la mesa de la cocina se podía apreciar algunos cuantos platos que contenían distintos alimentos, desde huevos revueltos acompañados con pan, hasta unas pocas galletas de avena junto a un vaso de leche. Aruse se mueve casi de forma automática, agarrando de poco a poco toda la comida que le había servido su madre. Él sabia ya que de dejar alguna cosa sin consumir, tendría que aguantar varios minutos de regaño y reclamo de su madre, cosa que no estaba dispuesta a hacer, por lo que prefería evitar problemas y comer todo lo que le ofrecían y dejarlo así.

-Cuando termines de desayunar ve a ver a tu padre, él tenía algo que decirte…

La madre de Aruse era una mujer muy amable y bonita, su cabello negro casi siempre se encontraba recogido en una coleta baja, su piel blanca aun no mostraba marcas de vejes, y en su rostro ni una sola arruga se mostraba aun, aunque eso no era tan raro al tener la señora apenas 26 años, habiendo tenido a Aruse a joven edad. Sus ojos azules se posan en los de su hijo, sacudiendo su delantal, el cual le devuelve la mirada con calma, asintiendo a sus palabras para dar las últimas mordidas a su pan y terminar su leche, levantándose de un salto mientras reunía todos sus platos usados dejándolos en el fregadero, en donde su madre empieza a lavarlos, no sin antes despedirse de su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aruse abandona su casa rápidamente, sacando otro de sus rompecabezas y empezando a resolverlo mientras avanzaba por las calles del barrio de su clan. Sus pasos rápidos lo llevan sin mucha demora hacia su destino, un pequeño bosque el cual se hallaba rodeado por una verja de acero de casi dos metros de alto. Las puertas se encontraban cerradas, pero el chico las abre mediante una pequeña llave que se encontraba sujeta a su cuello mediante una cadena negra. Sus manos separan levemente la puerta de acero para adentrarse, dejando que volviera a cerrarse detrás de él.

El bosque se llenaba de los sonidos de los animales que ahí vivían, todos ellos pequeños animales silvestres que se pasaban el día jugueteando, conejos, zorrillos, zorros, cuerpo espines y más que nada venados, los reyes de ese bosque y el animal principal por el que el clan Nara se preocupaba y criaba, especialmente por parte del líder del clan, que en esos momentos se encontraba ahí haciendo una de sus revisiones de rutina.

El pequeño Nara avanza algunos minutos, hasta llegar a un claro en donde se podía apreciar una pequeña manada de ciervos, casi todas hembras con sus crías. Estos alzan la mirada hacia el recién llegado, observándolo con detenimiento pero sin mostrar miedo o nerviosismo, solo expectantes, ya que estaban acostumbrados a la gente, más que nada a sus "cuidadores" que eran los Nara, por lo cual ver a uno era hasta incluso normal para ellos.

El chico avanza con calma entre los animales, acariciando a un par de ellos hasta llegar al centro del grupo, en donde se podía apreciar a un hombre joven, el cual debía rondar los 30 curando la herida que uno de aquellos bellos ejemplares tenía en un costado, muy posiblemente causada con alguna rama saliente o algo parecido. El joven hombre se haya vestido de un pantalón negro y una camiseta de manga larga de color marrón claro, cubierta esta por una chaqueta jounin típica de konoha. El padre de Aruse termina su trabajo con tranquilidad, para captar la presencia de su hijo cerca de él, volteando a verlo mostrando una animada sonrisa a su hijo, misma que es respondida con otra igual, guardado el más joven de ambos el rompecabezas que resolvía en su bolsillo.

-Hola hijo, ¿Tu mama te mando, verdad?

-Así es Oto-San, me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, ¿Qué paso?

-Te tengo una gran sorpresa Aruse

-¿Qué es Oto-San? ¿Me conseguiste más rompecabezas?

-No es eso, mira, ten…

Con calma el hombre saca de su chaqueta jounin una carta, la cual tenía la parte superior ya abierta, extendiéndosela al chico con calma, el cual la recibe mostrándose curioso, fácilmente podría haberle dejado la carta en la mesa y haberla leído él desayunando. A pesar de sus escasos 4 años él ya leía, escribía y hablaba perfectamente, permitiéndole leer sin mucho problema el contenido de la carta, abriendo sin demora los ojos de la impresión causada por lo que había leído, observando impresionado a su padre por la noticia.

-¿Es enserio?

-Por supuesto…

-Entonces yo…

-Así es, fuiste aceptado, pero tendrás que pasar un periodo de prueba de dos meses

El pequeño chico no logra esconder su excitación y sorpresa, abrazando a su padre por las piernas de la emoción, dando unos leves gritos de felicidad que alertan a los venados, pero sin llegar a asustarlos, más finalmente estos majestuosos seres se retiran del lugar en rápidas carreras, asustados por la rápida carrera que había hecho el muchacho alejándose del lugar mientras se despedía de su padre, feliz y emocionado, dispuesto a ir a avisarle a sus amigos de tan gran sorpresa.

-Oye Usuratonkachi, ¿Entonces a ti también te aceptaron?

-Ya te dije que no me llamaras así, Madara-Dobe, pero si, llego a mi casa la carta esta mañana, me sorprendí mucho

-Yo igual, mis padres estaban locos de alegría, aunque será un martirio si al menos estas tu no será tan aburrido, Iza-Chan

-¡Tampoco me digas así!

En aquel tranquilo parque solo se encontraban dos niños sentados sobre uno de los tres pasamanos que se encontraban en el lugar. Ambos niños, ambos de cabello negro y tez clara, aunque uno tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta baja mientras que el otro lo tenía salvajemente despeinado dejando que cayera libremente detrás su espalda, observándose ambos niños a los ojos, igual ambos negros, de forma retadora, aunque uno con gracia y el otro con enojo.

-¿Quieres pelea Iza-Chan?

-Ya está, ¡Te lo buscaste Dobe!

Con una agilidad sorprendente para un par de niños de tan corta edad, ambos niños bajan de la parte superior del pasamanos mediante un salto, cayendo en el suelo rápidamente para agarrar un par de rocas del piso, lanzándoselas entre sí para después evadir la de su oponente saltando a un lado. Ambos chicos se movían a gran velocidad para sus pequeños cuerpos, saltando, lanzando y esquivando las pequeñas rocas, sin llegar a acertar al contrario ni una sola vez, continuando con esa extraña "pelea" durante varios minutos más, sin que ninguno desistiera.

-¡Ríndete!

-¡Ríndete tú!

-¡Los atrape!

Desde la rama de un árbol un par de avellanas chocan contra el hombro de Madara y el estómago de Izanagi, sin causar mucho daño realmente, pero captando la atención de ambos y causando que voltearan a la vez hacia la fuente de ese grito y ataque, captando sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, jugando con un par de avellanas en sus manos, mostrando una divertida, maliciosa y burlesca sonrisa, a un niño de oscuros y desarreglados cabellos, el cual admiraba a ambos chicos con los azulados orbes que tenía por ojos.

-¡Teme!

-Jajajajajaja, siguen siendo tan fáciles tan fáciles de sorprender ustedes dos, Madara, Izanagi, jajaja

-Eres un aprovechado, ¡Estábamos distraídos!

-¡Eso es trampa!

-Se llama estrategia, jaja

El chico sigue riendo con calma mientras baja de un salto de la rama en la cual estaba, cayendo a escasos metros de sus dos compañeros. Su sonrisa se mantiene maliciosa y burlona, mientras observaba a sus dos amigos, acercándose a ellos rápidamente mientras mostraba una expresión animada, incapaz de cubrir su felicidad.

-Chicos, ¡me aceptaron!

-¿Tú también?

-¡Eso es genial!

-¿Cómo que también? Entonces…

-¡Así es! Tanto yo como el Dobe

-Calla Iza-chan… Y si, ambos entramos igual

Los tres chicos no logran evitar mostrar grandes sonrisas para luego empezar a reír animados, estaban contentos, eufóricos de hecho, a su corta edad habían entrado a la academia ninja de Konoha, un logro inaudito, que aunque casos parecidos ya se habían dado, el que los tres chicos, amigos desde que seguían en brazos de sus madres, hubieran sido aceptados a la vez, los ponía indudablemente felices.

Los tres niños empiezan a discutir de diferentes cosas, como en que querían especializarse o repasando las habilidades que poseían. Por parte del chico Nara, a pesar de su juventud, ya poseía una habilidad en taijutsu aceptable, siendo de los tres presentes el más fuerte y veloz en cuanto a habilidades físicas se refería, además del más inteligente. En el caso del chico Uchiha su fuerte se encontraba en su gran habilidad de aprendizaje, el fácilmente captaba y entendía todo lo que le decían, era igual el más astuto y mañoso de los tres. Para finalizar, el chico Uzumaki. De entre los tres era el más resistente, podía correr horas y horas sin cansarse, era increíblemente animado y muy dado al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que era el más adaptable de los tres, cambios bruscos de temperatura no le afectaban, también era un superviviente nato, de perderse en uno de los muchos bosques de la aldea, muy posiblemente podría salir sin gran dificultad, o sobrevivir hasta obtener ayuda.

Luego de cerca de una hora platicando los tres muchachos deciden ir a ver la academia ninja, si iban a estudiar ahí, era mejor conocerla, además de que podían ir viendo la clase de enseñanzas que irían viendo. Con calma se retiran del parque, en donde habían estado platicando sentados sobre algunos neumáticos que había ahí usados para algunos de los juegos, para dirigirse hacia su destino.

-¿Cómo creen que sea?

-Pues todos serán algo mayores que nosotros, según mi mama normalmente se entra a los 8 años, seguro nos trataran como enanos.

-Bueno, es que tú eres un enano Teme…

-Calla Usuratonkachi, te crees mucho por ser algunos centímetros más alto

-Aun así él tiene razón Aruse Teme, eres un enano, de los tres eres el más bajo

-¡Solo me llevas un par de centímetros Madara! ¡Eso no es nada!

-Ya Madara Dobe, calmémonos, que ya sabes que el enano se enfada

-Está bien Izanagi, dejare el enano en paz

Las cabezas del Uzumaki y el Uchiha bajan rápidamente producto del golpe que habían recibido en la parte trasera de su cráneo, inclinando levemente sus cuerpos, mientras que el ojiazul se alejaba rápidamente sacándoles la lengua a ambos, feliz de haberlos tomado una vez más desprevenidos y haberles dado su merecido. Ambos chicos de oscuros ojos levantan la mirada enfadados y rápidamente se lanzan a perseguir al chico Nara, pero este ya había aprovechado y tomado una buena distancia, distancia que solo aumentaba más y más, el retoño del clan domador de sombras era mucho más veloz que los otros dos, perdiéndose de vista en pocos segundos.

-Maldito Teme….

-Da igual, vayamos a la academia, ahí lo encontraremos y nos la cobramos… Vamos Madara

-Vale, Vale…

Ambos chicos se van caminando del lugar tomando dirección a la academia ninja, la cual se encontraba al norte de su posición. Por otro lado, el chico Nara había corrido en dirección opuesta. Su rápida aceleración le había permitido alejarse rápidamente sin pensar primero a donde se dirigía. Luego de un par de minutos corriendo, dándose cuenta al fin que sus dos amigos no lo habían perseguido como él pensaba en primer lugar, se detiene de golpe derrapando y alzando algo de polvo y tierra, pasando su mano por su frente para librarse del sudor que se había creado gracias a su repentina carrera. Mientras recuperaba el aliento el pequeño voltea a ver en todas direcciones. En su carrera se había limitado a correr, avanzar y esquivar, por lo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde estaba.

Sus ojos pasan de edificio en edificio y de señal en señal, apenas deteniéndose en las personas ya que dudaba que estas pudieran indicar donde estaba. Luego de un par de minutos de reconocimiento, el chico se logra ubicar. Su carrera lo había llevado hasta la calle que conectaba con el barrio del clan Senju, un clan muy conocido por su gran habilidad y poder. El chico empieza a caminar lentamente tomando una ruta que según sabia, lo conduciría a la academia, aunque le tomaría más tiempo, debería de haberse fijado hacia donde había estado corriendo.

-Bff… Querrán golpearme cuando regrese… Jajajaja, valió la pena.

El chico ríe por lo bajo mientras seguía avanzando por aquella avenida, más cuando iba por medio camino, alcanza a escuchar el aterrado grito de una mujer desde la parte alta de un edificio cercano a donde estaba. El chico al instante gira la vista para dirigirla a la fuente de aquel grito, encontrándose a un pequeño bebe el cual estaba sobre la cornisa de un edificio de dos pisos. El pequeño bebe gateaba de forma lenta y tambaleante siguiendo a un gato que se alejaba paso a paso, manteniendo la distancia del bebe, mientras la observaba con una mirada desconfiada, típica de ese tipo de animales.

-¡Rayos!

Los ojos del chico Nara se abren de manera notable, al ver como el infante perdía el equilibrio en medio de su avance, separando sus pequeñas extremidades de la cornisa y cayendo al vacío que daba a la calle. El pequeño Nara toma acción de forma inmediata, corriendo hacia la pared de dicho edificio para dar un rápido salto y aterrizar en la pared, propulsándose igual contra esta para lograr una mayor altura y conseguir posicionarse a varios metros del suelo atrapando en medio del aire a la pequeña criatura y sujetándola con fuerza entre sus brazos, para después terminar cayendo de espaldas mientras sujetaba a la bebe contra su pecho, aterrizando de pie pero derrapando por el impulso, acabando por resbalarse y derrapar con la espalda pegada al suelo, manteniendo a la cría en brazos y alzada para evitar que se golpeara contra el piso. Cuando al fin se detiene el pequeño Nara se endereza lanzando leves quejidos, su camisa se había desgarrado en la parte de atrás y se había llenado todo de polvo, además de que con la caída se había dado un buen golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Ay, ay, ay, ay… Eso dolió…

Varias personas se acercan al chico al haber presenciado el incidente, para verificar que tanto el como él bebe estuvieran bien, además de para felicitar al chico por su heroico rescate y así hasta que llego la mujer que antes había gritado de horror al ver a su retoño en peligro, llorando de felicidad y agradeciendo al muchacho por haber rescatado a su bebe.

-No fue nada señora… Se nota que es muy… Traviesa…

Mientras el chico hablaba la pequeña bebe que sostenía en brazos balbuceaba y hacia los típicos sonidos de los bebes, dando leves risas divertidas al ver la desarreglada cara del chico, agarrando una de las mejillas del chico Nara con una mano cubierta de sus babas y tirando de ella con aquella fuerza que poseían todos los bebes, esa que era más de la que uno esperaría pero no tanto como para lastimar a alguien.

-Calma… Me estas llenando de babas…

-Muchas gracias pequeño, no sé cómo ella pudo haber llegado ahí, no sé cómo pagarte, le salvaste la vida a mi bebe, muchísimas gracias.

-No hay de que señora, mas discúlpeme pero ya me tengo que ir… Tome, aquí tiene a su hija…

Aruse le da a la mujer a la pequeña bebe, la cual vestía con un mameluco de tono rosa claro y tenía agarrada en dos pequeñas coletas su azulada cabellera. La pequeña bebe se resiste un poco de soltar la mejilla de Aruse, jalándola un poco más hasta que su madre logra tenerla en brazos, causando que el chico se sobara y limpiara la mejilla mientras se despedía de los presentes, alejándose en una rápida carrera en dirección a la academia, pero antes de dejar muy atrás al grupo que se había reunido para ver el incidente, logra escuchar unas últimas palabras de la madre de la pequeña.

-¡Anaru-Chan, jamás me asustes así de nuevo!

-¿Dónde estás Aru…? ¡¿Qué te paso!?

-¡Teme! ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Te peleaste o algo?

-¡Di quien fue y le daremos una paliza entre los tres!

-Jaja, tranquilos, solo ocurrió algo con una bebe muy problemática, pero nada serio, estoy bien…

Ambos oji negros se calman al escuchar esto, relajando sus cuerpos que se habían tensado para estar listos para pelear. Eso era lo bueno de ellos dos, al menos desde la perspectiva de Aruse, peleaban, discutían, se infravaloraban, se creían superiores a los otros dos, pero siempre que algo pasara, saltaban listos para cualquier cosa y matarían a cualquier que lastimara a sus amigos, Aruse no habría podido pedir amigos mejores que ellos.

-Entonces… ¿Entramos o no?

La pregunta del chico Uzumaki es captada por sus dos amigos, causando que los tres voltearan a ver al gran edificio delante dl cual se habían reunido. Tanto Madara como Izanagi se habían quedado esperando fuera a su amigo, el cual había llegado corriendo, deteniéndose junto a ellos jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Al ver la condición de su amigo ambos chicos se habían temido por alguna pelea, listos para vengar a su compañero, mas al saber lo que había pasado, se habían calmada, pera después regresar sus mentes al principal motivo del porque estaban ahí. Para ver la academia a la cual pertenecerían de ahora en adelante.

-Si… Creo que ya es hora…

-¡Ya verán como les ganare a ambos y ser el mejor de la clase!

-¡Calla Usuratonkachi! ¡El que será el mejor seré yo!

-Pff… Hablan de ser los mejores y no pueden siquiera resolver uno de mis rompecabezas…

-Esas cosas son basura Teme, no sé qué les vez…

-¡Te crees mucho por desenredar unos alambres de nada!

-Lo que pasa es que son unos cabezas huecas, ¡eso es todo!

Los tres chicos se miran desafiantes para después reír con ánimos, causando que algunas de las personas que por ahí caminaban giraran la vista a los tres chicos, más rápidamente los ignoran al tratarse de unos niños pequeños, siguiendo su camino. El trio de chicos sigue riendo con ganas para después calmarse y reír por lo bajo, empezando a avanzar hacia la puerta para adentrarse al que sería su centro de entrenamiento a partir de ahora. La emoción llenaba a los tres pelinegros, esto sin duda sería divertido, ¿Verdad? Desde ahora eran Shinobis en entrenamiento y si se esforzaban, llegarían a volverse genin a una temprana edad. Y ellos sin duda lo conseguirían, los tres lo sabían y lucharían para lograrlo.


	2. Chapter 1

**-Capitulo 1: El prodigio que no puede ser alcanzado-**

-¡No dejes que se escape!

-¡Llévalo al punto F-16 del mapa!

-¡Eso está muy lejos, trata con el punto g-14!

-¡Mejor solo inmovilízalo maldito teme!

-¡Aun no puedo hacer bien el jutsu y lo sabes!

-¡Eres un inútil!

Los chicos se habían emocionado mucho tiempo atrás, más específicamente esa mañana durante la segunda hora de clases, cuando se les había informado que tendrían una práctica especial de persecución y captura como prueba final. Durante su primer año en la academia los tres amigos se habían lucido de sobremanera, siendo de los mejores en su clase y, luego de los primeros 4 meses de haber entrado a la academia, habían sido adelantados los tres a la vez a una clase más avanzada.

Las dudas de que si aquellos tres pequeños, prácticamente bebes, eran lo suficientemente buenos para ser considerados genios habían quedado totalmente contestadas. Cada uno de ellos había demostrado impresionantes habilidades en las diferentes ramas de enseñanza que ofrecía la academia, obteniendo las mejores calificaciones en cada clase, ninguno pensaría que eran simples novicios en la academia.

-¡Usa los cables!

-¡No! ¡Usa la red!

-¡No sean niñas y derríbenlo a la fuerza!

Ahora los tres amigos habían crecido bastante, habían aprendido nuevas habilidades y se habían vuelto un poco más fuertes. Durante el tiempo en que habían estado ahí se habían hecho una fama interesante cada uno. El retoño del clan Uzumaki, Izanagi, era bastante conocido por tener las mejores habilidades en educación física, no por su gran habilidad ni fuerza, si no por el hecho de que jamás se mostraba cansado, cosa que le otorgaba bastante ventaja, ya que luego de correr, escalar, esquivar, etc… la destreza de todos los demás decaía al final, lo que conllevaba que su rendimiento bajara, pero ese no era el caso de Izanagi, el seguía y seguía, y al final lograba arrebatar a todos al poder estar al máximo todo el tiempo.

-¡Lo tengo!

-¡Cuidado!

Por parte del chico Uchiha, Madara, era muy conocido por su gran habilidad en los ejercicios de supervivencia. Siempre encontraba la forma de sacar provecho de su alrededor, logrando las mejores calificaciones en esos cursos. Además de que de forma sorpresiva, por no decir alarmante, a su corta edad de 5 años, ya había logrado usar su chakra, pero no de una forma cualquiera, con transformaciones o replicas ilusorias, sino mediante la transformación de la naturaleza, habiendo dejado impresionados a todos al utilizar un jutsu katon durante un ejercicio de supervivencia hace un par de semanas atrás.

-¡Dobe! Lanza kunai´s al tronco del árbol para desviarlo a la derecha, ¡Usuratonkachi! Usa las bombas de humo entre los arbustos para hacer que salga a prado abierto

-¡Al fin usas esa cabezota Nara, Teme!

-¿Te haces llamar Nara cuando te tardas 20 minutos en idear un plan?

-¡Cállense y háganlo!

Por último, el pequeño ojiazul del clan Nara había sacado las mejores notas en todas las asignaturas teóricas, como cabría de esperar de un miembro del clan domador de sombras. Pero, para sorpresa de todos los que conocían sobre dicho clan, también era los mejores en los combates de prácticas mano a mano, su fuerza y velocidad igualaba sin mucha dificultad a los demás niños, cosa que era impresionante por el hecho de que todos esos niños le doblaban la edad, o al menos casi, siendo todos de nueve o diez años, y teniendo el chico apenas cinco.

-Muy bien pequeño cerdo… Ahora eres mío…

-¿En serio? ¿Tu plan es enfrentarlo mano a mano?

-¡Es un jabalí! ¡Te matara!

-Calla… ¿Todavía puedes dos disparos más, verdad?

-Con suerte tres… Espera… ¿Quieres que…?

-Solo espera la señal… Iza-chan, cuando sea el momento usa las cuerdas

-Siempre me toca lo aburrido…

Aquella mañana les habían informado que harían grupo de 3 personas para el ejercicio de persecución y captura, ¿El objetivo? Jabalís salvajes que habían sido capturados en los bosques cercanos a Konoha, cada uno de esos jabalís, hermosos especímenes de grandes y afilados colmillos, igualaba el tamaño de cualquiera de los chicos de la clase, superando por varios centímetros a los tres adelantados.

La misión especificaba que podían usar cualquier medio para capturarlo, vivo o muerto, pero que quien trajera al espécimen menos dañado obtendría puntos extras. Los tres chicos, sin decir nada, habían formado al primer equipo, llevándolos a un bosque cercano a la academia y que conectaba al pie de la montaña en la cual estaba construido el monte Hokage. En esa área se habían soltado todos los jabalís, pero también el área estaba separada en varios segmentos, delimitados por rejas de metal, gracias a lo cual los equipos no se cruzarían en medio de sus cacerías.

-Bien pequeño cerdito… ¡Ven por todo!

El gran jabalí mira enfurecido a Aruse, detrás de él estaba una gran pared rocosa que le había cortado el paso, lo habían guiado hasta esa área a base de artimañas, usando fuego y humo para espantarlo, pero ahora podía ver a sus persecutores, pequeños hombrecillos que eran incluso más pequeños que él mismo y, según su lógica animal, más débiles. Un fuerte chillido escapa del hocico del animal, a la vez que se lanza a gran velocidad contra el ojiazul.

La amplia sonrisa que adornaba los labios del chico Nara se acentúa, observando impasible como el gran jabalí se abalanzaba hacia él, inclinando levemente la cabeza para dirigir sus grandes y prominentes colmillos hacia el chico. Cuando la distancia se había reducido a poco menos de dos metros, el pequeño prospecto a shinobi da un rápido salto, lo suficientemente alto como para terminar por arriba del jabalí, sus manos tocan la espalda del animal, elevando a la vez sus piernas para evitar cualquier golpe, impulsándose hacia adelante a la vez que otorgaba igual impulso al jabalí para que siguiera de largo. Todo salía de acuerdo al plan del chico Nara, el animal, ahora que los había visto, había cambiado su actitud de un animal tratando de escapar a uno con la intención de atacar, la ira era común en todas la especies, tanto en los humanos como en los animales, si uno la podía provocar, y la podía aprovechar, era una excelente arma, el oji azul sabia eso y se alegraba de haber podido provocar esa ira en el salvaje jabalí.

-¿Crees que funcione esto?

-Supongo… Es el plan A-7 del Teme, ¿verdad?

-Pensé que era el B-8…

-¿El B-8 no es cuando estamos rodeados de arboles petrificados?

-No, ese era el A-17

-Entonces cual…

-¡Es el A-11! ¡Cállense y estén atentos par de tontos!

-¡Tu calla Teme!

Un salto a la derecha salva al oji azul de ser atravesado por los colmillos del animal. Debido al impulso su sigue de largo hasta lograr frenar, volteando de forma algo torpe para volver a cargar contra el chico Nara, el cual adelanta una de sus manos, apuntando con las puntas de sus dedos al jabalí, mientras que la otras se encontraba estirada cerca de su cara, usando la mano que apuntaba, la cual se encontraba estirada hacia adelante, para medir la distancia entre ambos.

-¡A la cuenta de tres!

EL jabalí gana velocidad apresurándose hacia el pelinegro, el cual mantenía toda su concentración en el avance del porcino, sus ojos se encontraban totalmente abiertos, a la vez que sus músculos se tensaban, para que cuando el animal estuviera de nuevo a dos metros de él, el diera un rápido salto hacia él, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, agarrara los alargados y mortales colmillos de la bestia, aprovechando su impulso y fuerza para lograr que levantara levemente el hocico, sorprendiendo al animal el cual derrapa tratando de parar, mientras era jalado hacia adelante y hacia atrás por la inercia de la acción-

-¡Ahora! Katon: _Gōkakyū_ no Jutsu

-¡Muy bien!

Una gran cantidad de fuego sale desde la boca del pelinegro de largo cabello, el cual dirigió dicho elemento hacia adelante del jabalí, pero no hacia él, sino hacia el piso, causando que el calor llegara al cuerpo del animal, el cual se levantó sobre sus patas traseras para tratar de evitar el contacto con el ardiente ataque, logrando que el agarre y jalón del chico Nara aumentara y fuera más eficaz, jalándolo aún más para lograr mantenerlo totalmente horizontal mientras trastabillaba hacia atrás

-¡Date prisa!

Delante del jabalí, una vez que hubiera retrocedido cierta distancia de las llamas que poco a poco se apagaban, aparece el último de los tres pelinegros, el chico Uzumaki, el cual usa un cable en cuyos extremos había dos esferas de metal. Con gran habilidad las lanza a las patas traseras del cerdo, enredándose en ellas y amarrándolas, causando que cayera sin control al perder completamente su punto de apoyo, mientras el rubio se impulsaba hacia arriba tocando suelo antes del cerdo. Cuando el jabalí queda bocarriba, atontado de forma momentánea por el golpe, el pelinegro de azulados ojos cae rápidamente encima de él, con ambos pies de frente, pisoteando con gran fuerza, resultado de sumar la fuerza de la gravedad, de su peso y de su fuerza, en el estómago del animal, causando que soltara un amplio chillido de dolor a la vez que sus ojos quedaban en blanco.

-Muy bien… Misión completada…

Madara baja del árbol en el cual se había quedado y desde el cual había lanzado el ataque, aterrizando delante de los otros, en la zona donde antes hubiera lanzado su técnica ígnea, pero en el que ahora solo se encontraban unas pocas brasas que en poco morirían. Aruse se endereza con lentitud, suspirando algo cansado por el esfuerzo de evitar el ataque del jabalí hasta lograr encontrar la oportunidad, su pecho subía y baja mientras trataba de bajar la adrenalina ganada en el proceso. Izanagi por su lado, se encontraba atando por completo al cerdo, como ya había sido mencionado el mismo era más grande que cualquiera de los chicos, inclusive de pie era más alto que ellos. Con habilidad amarra las cuatro pezuñas del porcino, usando fuertes nudos para evitar que pudiera liberarse con accidente.

-¿Cómo llevamos?

-Es demasiado grande para cargarlo… Podemos llevarlo a rastras

-Así se maltratara Teme, pudimos hacerle los mínimos daños, si lo dañamos con el transporte habrá sido en vano el esfuerzo

-Hablas como su hubieras hecho mucho Dobe, solo usaste un par de jutsus de fuego y ya

-Haberte enfrentado cara a cara con el jabalí no significa que puedas dártelas de grande Aruse-Teme

-Tienes envidia por que el jabalí te hubiera hecho brocheta

-Cállense los dos y ayúdenme

El chico Uzumaki y el chico Nara giran la vista para ver a Izanagi. El muchacho, en el corto tiempo en que ambos estaban deliberando como transportarlo, había hecho una clase de cama de hojas usando unas de gran longitud que se encontraban en un árbol cercano. Había girado al jabalí para poder subirlo, ante lo cual ahora se encontraba bocabajo con los ojos cerrados, totalmente inconsciente. Ambos chicos suspiran sonrientes divertidos ante la imagen, de los tres el que tenía mejores instintos de supervivencia era Izanagi, cada uno admitía la superioridad del otro en sus áreas fuertes, pero jamás en voz alta, solo en sus mentes, los tres chicos poseían grandes egos que solo se mostraban entre ellos, para toda la demás gente eran humildes y aceptaban sus limitaciones, pero en el caso de sus amigos, ninguno aceptaría que era inferior al otro, querían sobresalir y ser superior al otro, posiblemente seria ese el motivo por el cual avanzaban de una forma tan impresionante, además de su talento natural innato.

-Je, te daré puntos por la idea Usuratonkachi, pero te tardaste, creo que te estas volviendo lento…

-Tú ni podrías hacer los nudos de las patas, Teme

-Ya, ya, vamos, según la posición del sol y no debimos tardar más de media hora, con suerte llegamos primeros, pero los demás tienen ventaja, son más grande y podrán cargar a los jabalí más rápido, así que debemos darnos prisa, no quiero que Sujiro nos gane…

Sujiro es el que era, antes de la llegada del llamado "grupo de los prodigios" el que se consideraba el alumno más prometedor de la academia, pensando todos que al graduarse seria el número 1, miembro del clan Inuzuka era un chico de salvaje apariencia para sus 10 años, acompañado siempre de una cría de lobo que durante las clases dormía dentro de su chamarra y que durante las practicas se quedaba sentado observando o corriendo por ahí y por allá. Él había sido el "genio" antes de la llegada de los 4 prodigios y, debido a que estos lo habían estado opacando desde su llegada, se había metido con ellos en múltiples ocasiones.

Durante un entrenamiento de supervivencia de dos días, se había deshecho de todo el equipo de supervivencia de Izanagi, aunque eso fallo por mucho, ya que el pequeño armo una casa de campaña con hojas, ramas, rocas y cuerda ninja, la cual llevaba siempre consigo para toda ocasión. Eso consiguió los elogios de toda la clase y puntos extras para el pelinegro, siendo ese el momento en que se había coronado como el número uno en supervivencia, causando el enojo de Sujiro.

Durante una prueba de combate mano a mano, Sujiro se las había enmarañado para poder luchar contra Aruse. El muchacho Inuzuka era el más alto de todos los del salón, además del que tenía el mejor promedio en esa clase. Su plan sencillo, un par de llaves al cuerpo y hacer llorar al niñito, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la clase, bajándole así los humos al "listillo" de los tres amigos, el cual no podría hacer nada al ser un chico del tipo estratégico. Su plan funciono al principio, logro aprovechar su fuerza y altura para aplicar una llave al brazo de Aruse, pero desde ahí todo se arruino para él, el chico se puso serio y sometió múltiples veces al Inuzuka, causando al final que el hombro del chico se dislocara y terminara inconsciente de la impresión. Así Aruse se ganó su lugar como el mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, causando la rabia de Sujiro

Por último, en la demostración de mitad de curso, en donde los chicos habían de demostrar sus avances en las enseñanzas de la academia, trato de impresionar a todos mediante la demostración de su primer jutsu. En frente de todos los estudiantes de su curso utilizo el jutsu básico de los Inuzuka, valiéndose de su variación del Henge no Jutsu perteneciente a su clan transformo a su compañero mascota en una versión casi perfecta de él mismo, aunque de forma cómica y curiosa, conservaba la nariz de perro y la cola, más aun así era un logro notable al ser el primero en aprender un jutsu no básico de su clase.

Luego de eso fue el turno de Madara Uchiha, el prodigio del clan Uchiha, cuando subió al escenario puso un par de blancos delante de él, ante lo cual todos pensaron que haría una demostración de puntería, siendo muy conocido por eso, causando que todos se quedaran felicitando a Sujiro mientras tanto, prestando poca o ninguna atención al chico Uchiha.

Pocos segundos pasaron hasta que todos voltearon de nuevo al centro del lugar. Intensas llamas inundaron toda el área de demostración, quemando por completo los blancos que había puesto el chico de 5 años, el cual mantenía su mano cerca de su boca mientras seguía liberando unas pocas llamas más hasta finalmente terminar incinerando las dos dianas. Todos olvidaron por completo a Sujiro y llenaron de alabanzas a Madara, eso volvió la rabia en odio.

Desde ese momento el retoño de los Inuzuka declaro una batalla campal contra los tres genios, siempre esforzándose por superarlos y, en más de una ocasión, jugándoles sucio para dejarlos en desventaja. Los tres chicos se habían dado cuenta de esto, pero se habían prometido entre sí que no lo enfrentarían con los mismos trucos… Aunque Aruse había creado por si acaso sus planes anti-Sojiro… Mas ellos eran chicos buenos que nunca le harían nada malo… Pero bueno, total que simplemente continuaron de la misma forma entrenando y mejorando cada uno a su propio ritmo.

-Debe estar desesperado, esta es su última oportunidad, sé que sacamos mejores calificaciones que él cada uno en áreas diferentes, así que tratara de obtener el primer lugar en esta competición, pero no quiero dejarlo, me crispa los nervios

-No ganara… Vamos

Los tres chicos empiezan a jalar al gran animal, valiéndose de la cama de hojas creada por Izanagi para evitar que se dañara en la mayor medida posible. Después de casi diez minutos de camino llegaron al fin a la entrada. En la misma se encontraban dos instructores vestidos con su chaleco reglamentario chunin, al verlos ahí se sorprendieron, como los chicos habían planeado eran los primeros en llegar, no había nadie más la vista. Rápidamente recibieron los elogios de sus profesores, aunque no los calificaron al instante, al tener que esperar a todos los demás para ver el estado de los demás jabalís, pero les dieron autorización de retirarse a sus casas, el ejercicio había acabado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

-¡Muy bien! ¡Los promedios de la clase de 2° año de la academia shinobi, son los siguientes!

Lentamente los nombres fueron pronunciados por la grave más calmada voz del chunin que ejercía como coordinador de las diferentes clases de la academia. Se encontraban en el auditorio de la escuela. Enfrente del coordinador, se encontraban todas las clases acomodadas en perfectas hileras, cada una con su profesor encargado delante de la fila. Detrás del coordinador, se encontraban sentados algunos otros profesores, con el director de la academia Anazuki-San, un hombre delgado de facciones finas. Sus ojos negros estudiaban a todos los alumnos, teniendo delante de él varios documentos, sus azulados cabellos caían libres en su espalda sujetos por una coleta baja. Por parte del coordinador, este era un hombre un tanto bajo, algo robusto, con el cabello cortado casi a rape y la banda de la aldea en su cuello, de facciones hoscas y nariz grande, que asemejaba a una patata.

-Ahora bien, los tres primeros lugares de la clase de segundo grado

-Ya empieza lo bueno Teme

-A callar Usuratonkachi, ya verás que tendré el primer lugar

-Sueñan ambos, el primer lugar será mío

-Solo por que puedas usar katon no significa que…

-¡Silencio ahí atrás!

La susurrante pero autoritaria voz del profesor encargado basto para hacer callar a los 3 muchachos, los cuales se quedaron mirando hacia adelante, atentos a las palabras del coordinador. Los tres estaban nerviosos y expectantes, habían descubierto que su competencia Sujiro, había llegado en 3° puesto en la captura del jabalí, además de que el suyo había muerto y había perdido puntos por ello, por lo que estaban seguros que habían sacado mejor calificación que él. Ahora solo bastaba saber cuál de los tres había sido el mejor, aunque el trato que habían acordado era muy claro, el que estuviera de último invitaría la comida… Y ninguno de los tres comía poco para sus escasos 5 años.

-En tercer lugar… ¡Izanagi Uzumaki! Con mención honorifica en Supervivencia a Campo Libre

-¡Demonios!

-Jajajaja, Iza-Chan, te toca invitar, jajaja

-Ya me las pagaran ustedes dos…

-Jajajaja, nada, nada Izanagi, te ganamos en buena…

-Segundo lugar… ¡Aruse Nara! Con mención honorifica en Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo y las mejores notas en los exámenes parciales

-¿Qué? ¡No! Eso significa

-Osea que yo…

-No… El Dobe entonces…

-Primer lugar… ¡Madara Uchiha! Con mención honorifica como el estudiante con mejor desarrollo en el transcurso del año

-¡Oh sí! ¡En sus caras!

-Maldición… ¡Me las pagaras, ya verás!

-Este solo es el segundo año, ¡El próximo te aplastare!

Una nueva orden de silencio salió del profesor, acallando a los chicos, los cuales tenían diferentes reacciones, Izanagi sufría por su mesada, había estado ahorrando para comprarse unos equipos que había visto en la tienda Shinobi de la aldea, pero sabía que los otros dos lo dejarían seco. Por parte del ojiazul se sentía frustrado, había obtenido las mejores calificaciones en lo teórico, además de que era el mejor en combare cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aun así había perdido ante su compañero, por lo cual estaba dispuesto a mejorar para alcanzarlo a la próxima. En el caso del chico Uchiha, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su cara, se sentía muy contento de superar a sus compañeros, aunque sabía que Aruse tenía razón, era solo el segundo año, en realidad primero para ellos, así que no se debía confiar, pero eso no quitaba la gran alegría que sentía.

-Ahora, el último grupo, los graduados de la academia, el tercer lugar es para…

-¿Qué les parece ir a la barbacoa?

-Ramen, yo quiero ramen

-Si van a gastar mi dinero que sea al menos en dangos

-¿Qué dicen de algo de sushi?

-Ahora bien…. El primer es para… ¡Hatake Soiree!

Una exclamación de asombro en general causo que los 3 amigos voltearan a ver al escenario. No entendían porque todo el mundo se había asombrado de esa manera ¿Tal vez porque al que se nombraba era el que se había graduado como número 1 de la academia? ¿Era un chico famoso en la escuela? ¿Un chico que nadie esperaba que ganara? Todas esas cosas, en realidad, formaban parte del asombro de la audiencia, pero había algo mas sorprendente.

-Teme…

-Si… Lo estoy viendo…

-Ese chico… Tiene nuestra edad…

En cima del podio, recibiendo un diploma para celebrar su primer lugar como el alumno con mejor promedio y novato del año entre los graduados, estaba un chico que junto al instructor era una criatura. Su único ojo visible, negro como la noche, miraba con indiferencia a toda la audiencia. Su ojo izquierdo se encontraba tapado por un parche de color negro, sujeto a su cabeza con una cinta. Su plateada cabellera se levantaba hacia arriba con un aire salvaje y su boca se encontraba cubierta igual por una tela azulada que se aseguraba a su cuello.

-¿Algunas palabras?

-Mph…

Sin decir nada más, y sin cambiar aquel semblante desinteresado ya aburrido de su rostro, el joven "prodigio" se retira del escenario, dando un salto con total tranquilidad del mismo en vez de usar las escaleras, para salir del lugar con calma e indiferencia. Todos en el lugar siguieron sus pasos con expresión asombrada, al ver que el mejor graduado de esa generación, no era más que un chiquillo de 5 años. Pero en especial, tres ojos se clavaban en la espalda del chico que sin interés alguno se alejaba, dos pares de ojos negros y uno de ojos azules.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

-Vaya chiste, ¿Verdad?

-Tres genios y resulta que aparece uno más que ya se graduó antes que los tres genios, no sabía para nada de él ¡¿Quién era?!

-Yo…Lo… ¡Recuerdo!

Ambos ojinegros voltean a ver al chico Nara, el cual se encontraba golpeando rápida y furiosamente un tronco de entrenamiento. Sus pequeños puños hacían retumbar la gruesa madera, a la vez que cambiaba de posición con gran velocidad, girando alrededor de él para atacarlo desde diferentes puntos.

-Soiree Hatake, entro con nosotros en el periodo de prueba… Pero me había olvidado de él ya que no lo habían adelantado a nuestro grupo… Pensaba que no había pasado o que se había quedado en el primer año…

El ojiazul se recarga contra el tronco de entrenamiento, suspirando levemente con frustración. Ellos tres eran considerados genios, prodigios de hecho, habían sido los mejores en un grupo que les doblaba la edad pero… Ese chico, Hatake Soiree, los había superado por mucho más, en solo un año se había graduado y peor aún, había entrado con la mitad de edad a la que se entraba normalmente, así como ellos, pero ellos habían sido adelantados un año, el toda la academia, y se había graduado con honores… ¿Qué clase de ser podría hacer tal cosa?

-Ni había reparado en él…

-Nos falta mucho… ¿Verdad?

-Demasiado… Hasta ahora era una competencia entre nosotros… Pero aun fuera de nuestro circulo, hay personas mucho más habilidosas… No podemos rendirnos así como así, mucha gente tiene depositadas esperanzas en nosotros…

Los chicos giran a ver a Izanagi, él tenía razón, no se podían rendir así como así, habían perdido completamente contra Soiree, este los había aplastado en cuanto a lo de los niños genios, pero él no era un genio, él había superado eso, genios había muchos, especímenes como el, pocos…

-Un prodigio… Uno de la clase que solo se puede ver en cada generación…

Las palabras de Aruse suenan contundentes, los otros dos lo sabían, tenía razón, era un prodigio, un prodigio que los había aplastado a ellos tres, sin siquiera esforzarse, sin mirarlos, solo dejándolos atrás con su puro y absoluto talento sin igual. Los tres chicos siguen mirando al cielo, impasibles, con miradas perdidas, viajando lejos en su mente… Solo el tiempo diría si su voluntad les permitiría seguir

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

-Pero no entiendo porque no quiere tomarlo como su alumno, es el mejor de esta generación, un verdadero prodigio

-Sencillamente no creo ser el maestro adecuado para él…

-Pero… Usted es el mejor shinobi de toda la aldea, sin dudar alguna si le transmite sus conocimientos, Soiree se volverá sin duda el mejor ninja que jamás haya existido desde su tatarabuelo, el primer Hokage

-Entiendo tu punto… Pero mi camino no está destinado a estar unido a él… Soiree tiene un gran futuro, pero ese futuro no tiene que ver con que yo sea su maestro… Esa es mi decisión…

-Pero el consejo insiste en que tome a un discípulo, usted es conocido como el shinobi más fuerte, un discípulo suyo sería un apoyo asombroso para la aldea

-Pronto tendré un estudiante… Tu tranquilizare… De hecho pienso tener más de uno…

-¿Eso significa que ya eligió a algunos prospectos?

-Así es… Pero aún es tiempo para ellos… les falta madurar, cuando estén preparados, daré el aviso al consejo, mientras tanto, diles que esperen…

-Está bien… Como usted desee, Heero-Sama…


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El más poderoso**

Ante las adversidades, más específicamente, ante una perdida, ante la derrota, se sabe de tres tipos de personas; las primeras caen y no se levantan, se quedan en el suelo derrotados, impactados, su voluntad se derrumba y son incapaces de continuar, no son capaces de pensar más que en la derrota, y se entregan totalmente a ella, la aceptan, aceptan sus limitaciones y se rinden, simple y sencillamente se rinden.

Luego, está el otro tipo de reacción. Al momento de perder, de ser derrotado, de fracasar, se quedan en el suelo, dudan, tienen remordimientos, se sienten derrotados e incapaces de continuar, pero finalmente se deciden, sus voluntades no logran ser quebradas, su espíritu de pelea arde y estos se elevan, se ponen de pie y se preparan para volver a intentarlo, no se rinden, siguen adelante, y avanzan, ya con la experiencia de haber perdido, ya con la sensación de la derrota incrustada en su cuerpo, con la decisión de ir hasta el final.

Por último, está el tercer tipo de persona, estas caen, pero su voluntad ni siquiera se ve afectada, normalmente este es del tipo que alguna vez ya fue derrotado, que una vez ya cayo, que en su psicología, que en su alma, ya han experimentado la derrota y esta no les afecta tanto. Pero también hay casos, casos raros, en las cuales, siendo aun la primera vez que experimentan la derrota, su voluntad no es rota, la resiste, y lo acepta, pero es renovada, es totalmente reforzada por el increíble e incomparable deseo de superarse, de superar a todos los demás, de ser el más poderoso… Y eso es lo que paso con aquellos tres pequeños pelinegros, que en su momento fueron llamados genios, al verse superados por una entidad superior, un ser que sin siquiera reparar en ellos, que despreciando e ignorando su existencia, había aplastado y aplazado a los tres chicos con tanta facilidad, simple y sencillamente valiéndose de su talento y habilidad sin par… Al menos sin par por el momento

-¿Está seguro de esto, Anazuki-San? Apenas tienen 6 años… Siento que no están listos para poder salir de la academia

-Nunca hay que discriminar a alguien por su edad, Imaru-Chan… Sus habilidades ya son suficientes para poder graduarse…

-Kuro tiene razón, Imaru, han pasado todas las pruebas… Han sacado excelentes calificaciones en todos los exámenes… No hay un motivo real por el cual no pudieran tomar el examen para Gennin…

-Sigo en contra… Sus capacidades son sin duda al nivel para graduarse… Pero…

-No han madurado lo suficiente… Eso es lo que temes, ¿Verdad?

-….

-Pero Imaru-Chan, maduraran más rápido junto a un maestro, por eso solo les enseñamos los básico y luego son entrenados por un Jounnin capacitado, es lo normal

-No me refiero a madurar sus habilidades, Kuro-Sempai…

La cerrada habitación poco a poco obtenía un aire tenso, a pesar de que no pocos eran los que cada año salían graduados de la academia ninja, para luego entrar a formar parte de las finan de shinobi novato, comúnmente llamados gennin, y empezar a tomar parte de misiones para beneficio suyo y de Konoha, en esta ocasión se había dado un debate, algo mayor al de un año anterior ante la graduación de un pequeño de apenas 5 años. Mas en esta ocasión, era por tres pequeños pelinegros de 6 años, los cuales estaban pronto a graduarse. Entre los profesores había algunos que estaban con dudas de dejar que los tres pequeños retoños de clanes de Konoha se graduaran a tan temprana edad, pero entre aquellos que dudaban, había uno que se mostraba inconforme de verdad, el profesor Imaru.

La habitación en la cual se encontraban los tres hombres, consistía en un cuarto rectangular, de un tamaño cómodo para su propósito, siendo de unos diez metros de ancho por veinte de largo. En las paredes había unos pocos cuadros en los cuales se podía ver a un hombre joven de rubia cabellera, Anazuki-San, con diversas personas, algunas conocidas por toda la aldea, mientras que otras eran totalmente desconocidas por los dos acompañantes del director de la academia. Desplegada delante del gran ventanal que ocupaba casi toda la pared contraria a la puerta, estaba una larga mesa de caoba con suficiente espacio para unas 12 personas, con sus respectivos sillones que señalaban aquel número. Sobre la mesa se encontraban esparcidos algunos papeles, aunque solo de la parte donde estaban los tres hombres, además de algunos vasos con agua y un plato donde reposaban unos pocos caramelos.

El director encabezaba la mesa, manteniendo una serena expresión. Portaba el uniforme típico de un Jounnin de la aldea y en su rostro unos lentes transparentes y de rojizas patillas le otorgaban un aire más profesional. A su derecha, mostrando una expresión tranquila y algo divertida, se encontraba un hombre de platinado cabello cubierto por una pañoleta azul en cuya parte delantera se podía vislumbrar perfectamente la rectangular placa de metal en la cual estaba tallado el emblema de la aldea, el cual no tendría más de 22 años. Sus ojos pardos, divertidos y tranquilos observaban al director de la academia atentamente. Sus ropas eran conformadas por un pantalón negro holgado acompañado por unas botas militares azuladas, su playera gris azulado era cubierta por un chaleco ninja de verdoso color.

Del lado contrario al de Kuro, y a la izquierda del director, se encontraba un hombre joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos grises, miraba algo inconforme al director, para pasar su vista de nuevo a su compañero profesor y de nuevo volvía al director, incapaz, ya fuera de manera voluntaria o involuntaria, de poder expresar el motivo por el cual estaba en contra de que los tres pequeños se graduaran. Sus ropas consistían en el uniforme chunnin de la aldea, aunque estaba levemente alterado al ser los pantalones y la holgada camisa de un tono grisáceo, diferente al habitual azul. Sus manos, cubiertas por unos guantes con placas metálicas en la zona de los dorsos, empiezan a abrirse y cerrarse levemente, mientras en su mente buscaba las palabras para expresarse, pero siendo incapaz de hacer que su boca pudiera hacer más que moverse sin separar los labios.

-Sin duda les falta madurar… Madara-Kun aun no puede controlar bien sus poderes… Recuerdo que cuando trato de detener a unos simios de que robaran toda la comida en un campamento de supervivencia, casi incendia el bosque. Iza-Kun es muy flojo, no se aplica por completo y se toma las cosas como un juego… Por sus habilidades sin duda podrían graduarse, pero siento que no están psicológicamente preparados…

-Mencionaste a dos de ellos… ¿Y Aruse?

-Aruse es listo y de los tres es el más maduro… Pero…

-Es el que más te preocupa… ¿Verdad?

La expresión de Imaru cambia de una insegura a una sorprendida con gran velocidad, al ser descubiertos sus pensamientos por el director de la escuela. Era verdad, de los tres chicos el que más le preocupaba era el chico Nara, él era diligente, era aplicado, responsable y entregado, de hecho hasta hacía apenas un par de meses, aprobaba que el fuera graduado, pero algo había cambiado, una cosa había afectado, de forma en realidad justificable, su opinión del oji azul.

-Es por el entrenamiento del pergamino y la placa… ¿Verdad?

Imaru gira su vista para ver a su compañero profesor, un par de años mayor que el mismo. La expresión de Kuro, ya no era divertida y calmada, ahora era seria y, al igual que la expresión de Imaru, algo preocupada. Los ojos de los dos se conectan, e Imaru se da cuenta, con toda seguridad, que Kuro opinaba lo mismo que él, tenía dudas, dudas de permitir graduarse al pequeño Nara.

Ahora, ¿Que había sido eso? Eso que había causado que aquellos dos profesores, responsables principales de la clase que pronto se graduaría, dudaran del pequeño chico Nara. Pues, como antes había sido dicho por Kuro, había sido un entrenamiento, una práctica de hecho, la cual había tenido lugar hacia un par de meses…

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de que experimenten algo de emoción… Esta noche harán una práctica en el bosque a los pies del monte Hokage, un entrenamiento de combate

Una exclamación de sorpresa general se muestra en los rostros de todos los miembros de la clase. Ya antes habían tenido entrenamientos en el bosque, incluso de noche, pero siempre habían sido de supervivencia, en los cuales cierto pelinegro, de corto cabello y negros ojos, se lucia por sobre los demás. El hecho de que ahora fuera un entrenamiento de combate, resultaba sin duda emocionante para todos, ya que era una experiencia nueva y no esperada por la clase.

-¿En qué consistirá el entrenamiento Sensei?

-Pues bien Aki-Kun, el entrenamiento es muy simple en realidad, se dividirán en equipos de tres, los cuales llevaran un pergamino que deberán cuidar, además de una placa con un número. Ahora, el objetivo es llegar hasta una caseta en la falda de la montaña en la cual están tallados los rostros de los hokages. Pero no todo es tan fácil, primero que todo, solo los primeros tres equipos en llegar ganaran, además de eso, deben entregar la placa que tenga el mismo número que su pergamino, en un lapso máximo de cuatro horas. Como no queremos que se maten buscándolas, el equipo que tenga la placa que buscan, también será el que buscara su placa, haremos que los números coincidan. Como saben, debido al número de personas en el salón, se pueden formar 10 equipos, pero estos equipos serán elegidos por nosotros, les avisaremos en la noche cual equipo les toca… Ah, y también hay una pequeña sorpresa, un obstáculo especial para todos los equipos. Se contratara a un grupo de gennin de la generación pasada, los cuales cazaran a todos y cada uno de los grupos, robándoles sus pergaminos y sus placas, así que deben ser rápidos, no solo para defenderse, si no porque también puede que la placa que necesitan sea capturada por el equipo de gennin… Aunque para que no sea tan injusto, el equipo contratado contara con una placa especial, la cual será como un comodín, en el caso de que de una u otra forma logren quitársela, podrán usar esa placa en vez de la que estén buscando. Así que reúnan lo que necesitan, coman bien y los quiero ver en la entrada al bosque a las diez de la noche… Pueden retirarse.

Luego de algunos segundos de plática entre los estudiantes, todos se retiran, uno por uno, hacia sus hogares, algunos temerosos por la perspectiva de aquella práctica, otros emocionados por poder entrar en un combate real, aunque sin duda, casi todos estaban ansiosos por la perspectiva de luchar contra un equipo gennin entrenado durante casi todo un año ya, por un Jounnin, un ninja de elite, causando que las habilidades de aquel grupo cazador estuvieran a un nivel mucho mayor que el de los prospectos a gennin.

-Supongo que es hora de que demuestre mi superioridad… ¡Rueguen por no ser mi objetivo!

-Como si pudieras derrotarme teme, además, estaremos en un bosque, ese es mi territorio

-Seguro que en otra vida fuiste un mono Usuratonkachi, por eso estas tan cómodo entre los arboles…

-Te maldigo Dobe…

-Jajajajajaja, buena esa Madara, jajaja

El oji azul nacido en el clan Nara se deja caer en el algo caliente metal de la resbaladilla en la cual se había sentado para estar más cómodo, soltando leves carcajadas divertidas. En el pasamos, colgando de cabeza, se encontraba el retoño de los Uchiha, el cual sonreía divertido ante la molesta expresión de Izanagi, el cual estaba sentado en un sube y baja, cruzado de brazos, observando a ambos con leve enojo.

La noche llego sin necesidad de esperar mucho, el oscuro manto que acompañaba a la luna y las estrellas lleno toda Konoha causando que en las calles las luces tuvieran que ser encendidas, mientras la población caminante disminuía y algunos puestos, tales como los bares y parecidos, abrían sus puertas y encendían las luces, preparados para dar inicio a la jornada nocturna de Konoha. Aunque en el mundo de los jóvenes, estos lugares poco importaban, los treinta chicos y chicas que conformaban la clase pronta a graduarse de la academia ninja de Konoha iban en grupos reducidos en una misma dirección.

Las pláticas entre los grupos eran animadas, la emoción rodeaba a todos los participantes de aquel entrenamiento de combate que la academia había organizado con el único propósito de dar una experiencia, cercana a la real, de cómo sería una misión ninja en donde se viera involucrado un combate, ya fuera contra un bandido cualquiera o contra alguien más entrenado, y por eso se había incluido al grupo de gennin ya graduados.

En aquel grupo no se encontraba el genio más vanagloriado de los últimos años, Soiree Hatake, él se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, en una misión ya de rango C, misión que resultaría en un momento culminante para la educación del chico, pero esto era algo que no viene al caso para la actual practica de combate.

El grupo de gennin que había sido contratado, consistía en dos chicos y una chica, el mayor del grupo era el que había quedado en tercer lugar de la clase el año pasado, quedando dos lugares detrás de Soiree, aunque en realidad las habilidades distaban bastante en aquella época, aunque después de aquel año de entrenamiento bajo la supervisión de un Jounnin de elite, sus habilidades habían mejorado, pero lo mismo pasaba con el chico Hatake. El chico tenía grandes habilidades para el rastreo y la interrogación, habilidades que lo habían colocado en el tercer lugar de su generación, mas a manos de un Jounnin, sus habilidades habían aumentado, volviéndose bastante bueno en el arte de las ilusiones, conocido en el mundo shinobi como genjutsu, obteniendo un nivel algo superior para su rango como gennin.

El segundo gennin, un chico del clan Nara, era uno de los primos de Aruse, era sin duda muy astuto y perspicaz, además de mañoso y muy hábil para engañar a la gente y manipularlas en medio de la pelea. Finalmente estaba la chica, una gennin muy habilidosa que pertenecía al clan Sarutobi, la cual había salido con un nivel promedio de la academia, mas al haber sido instruida por su profesor, había obtenido una gran habilidad en el combate armado, siendo su arma predilecta un par de sai con las cuales resultaba peligrosa en extremo, acompañando esto con su gran habilidad en el Taijutsu, que era la más destacable entre los tres gennin.

Finalmente el campo delante de la entrada al bosque localizado a los pies del monte Hokage se llena de jóvenes ansiosos. Todos ellos venían equipados por su armamento básico shinobi, todos portaban bolsas donde guardaban sus armas, algunos llevaban alguna que otra arma, entre ellas espadas, bastones y uno de los chicos, de gran corpulencia y altura que sobresalía, llevaba un hacha de gran tamaño, aunque en realidad todas las armas eran de madera, no les permitían usar armas de filo blanco, a excepción de shuriken y kunai.

-¿Esa es una espada? Es la primera vez que te veo llevar una

-No es una espada Madara, es un Tanto, pensaba que los Uchiha eran famosos por sus ojos, pero veo que necesitas lentes…

En la espalda del pelinegro perteneciente al clan Nara estaba sujeta un tanto de madera, sus padres no habían querido darle una de verdad mientras no se hubiera graduado. El arma, a pesar de ser una espada corta usada para ataques rápidos y sigilosos, quedaba grande para el pequeño y esbelto cuerpo del chico de seis años.

-¿La sabes usar o es de decoración?

-Eh estado practicando un poco… Pero la verdad no soy muy bueno, pero aun así la quise traer, podría ser útil

-Si… Te servirá para usarla de leña

El joven Uchiha saca la lengua ante la amenazante mirada de Aruse, el cual lo fulminaba con los ojos, pero antes de poder seguir con su práctica, los chicos son llamados por el profesor instructor, un hombre de plateado cabello cubierto por una azulada pañoleta con la banda de la aldea.

-Muy bien chicos, estos son los equipos.

Kuro Hiragushi, chunnin graduado a los 16 años que dos años después se uniría a la academia de forma ya permanente como profesor, observa a todos los chicos mientras pasaba unas listas que indicaba sus equipos. Los tres pelinegros, tal como habían presentido desde la tarde, quedaron en opuestos equipos, separándose con otra promesa de una apuesta, el ganador elegiría que comer y los otros dos invitarían, la última vez Madara había ganado y habían ido a comer dangos, aunque tantos que Izanagi había tenido que pedir que le adelantaran la mesada para cubrir su parte.

Aruse se reunió con sus compañeros, el primero era un chico castaño de mirada aburrida, un tanto alto para su edad, pero de complexión atlética, era conocido por obtener buenas calificaciones en los exámenes, aunque siempre detrás del chico Nara. La chica del grupo era una niña de rubio cabello y azulados ojos, de un tono un poco más oscuro que los de Aruse, la cual era, según los chicos de la clase, la que se podría considerar la más bonita, pero a la vez de las más estrictas, al estar muy dedicada al entrenamiento, habilidosa para el rastreo y el espionaje.

El pequeño Uchiha estaba acompañado por dos chicas, una castaña de ojos chocolate y corto cabello rubio/castaño, era muy hábil en el trabajo en el equipo y se coordinaba muy bien con casi cualquiera, inclusive con el chico Uchiha que ya antes había trabajado junto a ella un par de veces durante entrenamiento de parejas. La otra chica, una niña perteneciente al clan Hyuga, lo observaba con sus perlados ojos, mientras su largo cabello negro se mecía suavemente con el viento, ella ya era capaz de utilizar su Byakugan y utilizar el puño suave, de hecho era la mejor de todas las chicas en cuanto a Taijutsu, aunque jamás se había medido en un combate contra el mejor de los chicos, Aruse, pero el mismo decía que preferiría evitar una pelea contra ella, el puño suave, técnica propia del clan de la chica, era algo a lo que preferiría no enfrentarse.

Por último, el pelinegro de perezosa mirada, Izanagi, era acompañado por dos chicos, el primero un joven algo regordete del clan Akimichi, de redonda cara y rojizo cabello corto, comía tranquilamente un emparedado de gran tamaño, esperando que diera inicio la misión. A su lado, compañero de varios años del joven Akimichi, estaba un joven de oscas facciones y de una altura considerable para su edad, que jugaba tranquilo con un tipo de mazo de piedra tallada entre sus manos, pasándola de una a otra de forma despreocupada, dando leves soplidos para apartar su negra y algo larga cabellera de sus ojos.

-¡Adelante!

Los diez grupos salen dispersos por todo el bosque, entrando unos cerca de otros, pero apartándose a gran velocidad, a excepción de dos grupos que rápidamente se atacaron uno a otro, adoptando de forma veloz una actitud ofensiva, uno de esos equipos, el del joven pelinegro de azulados ojos, en el otro, actuando como el líder, un alto y robusto chico el cual portaba en su espalda una gran hacha.

-Buenas noches, Hiroshi-San, ¿Cómo le va hoy?

-A callar enano afeminado, ahora si podre obtener mi venganza…

La sonrisa de Aruse flaquea levemente al momento de oír cómo le llamaba, transformando sus labios en una algo extraña mueca que se podría describir entre una sonrisa y una expresión de enfado, atorado en la línea entre los dos, mas finalmente adopta de nuevo una sonrisa recordando él porque del enojo del corpulento chico.

-¡Alto! Quiero evitar confrontaciones innecesarias… Nosotros tenemos la placa número 7, ¿Es la que buscan ustedes?

La voz de Kumi, la chica del equipo de Aruse, suena seria y decidida entre los árboles en los cuales se encontraban ambos grupos. A ella no le agradaba mucho Aruse, ya que a pesar de ser una chica que prefería liderar en vez de seguir, junto a Aruse, sentía que su autoridad disminuía, por un motivo que no podía comprender, aunque en realidad sentía lo mismo por los tres adelantados, un sentimiento que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

-No… Pero eso nada quiere decir, fácilmente podrías estar mintiendo para evitar pelear…

-Te estamos diciendo la verdad, gigantón… No somos los que buscan… Entonces tampoco son los que buscamos… Nos veremos luego

Sin decir nada más, el chico Nara se da media vuelta, seguido inmediatamente de su compañero el cual continuaba con una expresión algo aburrida. Kumi tardo un poco más, luchando internamiento por seguir a Aruse, ya que estaba tomando el mando, pero al final cede siguiéndolo de mala gana.

-¡Alto ahí maldito enano!

Por sobre la cabeza de Aruse, junto al árbol por el cual pasaba, se clavan con fuerza tres kunai de mortal apariencia, liberando un amenazante y mortífero destello que llega a los tranquilos ojos del Nara.

-Eso fue algo muy peligroso… Hiroshi-San… Le recomendaría evitar hacer algo así de nuevo… Alguien podría salir herido…

-Así es… ¡Tu!

El chico del gran hacha, el cual había cerrado su pequeño porta armas desde el cual había sacado las armas arrojadas al chico Nara, da un rápido salto hacia Aruse, blandiendo de arriba abajo el hacha a gran velocidad, dispuesto a causarle gran daño con el arma de madera. Al lado de Aruse, un potente grito de advertencia suena, mientras su compañero masculino hace amago para moverse, pero se detiene al ver la expresión del chico oji azul. El ataque es rápidamente evadido por el pelinegro, el cual simplemente se mueve a un lado, mostrando una tranquila y algo divertida expresión, a la vez que el arma se clavaba con fuerza en el suelo, aterrizando poco después de esta el corpulento muchacho que había intentado atacarlo, quedando doblado por la forma en que había hecho el ataque, encorvado y al alcance de los pequeños puños del pelinegro.

-Me preocupaba más por ti…

Antes de que Hiroshi lograra desenterrar el arma que el mismo había clavado en el suelo por su gran fuerza, es rápidamente golpeado en la sien por un potente y preciso gancho del oji azul. El rostro del corpulento chico se gira ante la potencia del golpe, quedando sus ojos desorbitados por un momento mientras sentía como un gran dolor llenaba toda su cabeza.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, la diestra del chico, la cual había doblado sobre su cuerpo imitando una posición parecida a la del boxeo mientras daba aquel gancho, se estira rápidamente hacia el rostro Hiroshi, en un golpe recto y poderoso en la mandíbula del mismo, causando que esta se girara inclusive antes que el resto del rostro, de forma preocupante. De los labios de Hiroshi escapa un leve quejido, sus manos aprietan un poco más el mango del hacha, pero el agarre se afloja casi al instante mientras pierde la fuerza de sus piernas y cae al suelo inconsciente por tan precisos y mortíferos puñetazos, causando que sus dos compañeros, los cuales no habían logrado reaccionar antes por la velocidad del ataque, griten el nombre de su compañero con preocupación, acercándose para ver como estaba, alejándose Aruse para darles espacio.

-Solo esta inconsciente… Despertara en un par de minutos, no lo golpe con demasiada fuerza, pero si en puntos críticos, así que es mejor que cuando no se levante muy rápido o podría haber secuelas del golpe…

Los compañeros de Hiroshi miran a Aruse sin saber que pensar, después del todo aquello se podía considerar como legítima defensa, pero aun así, era un chico de 6 años que acababa de noquear a uno que le doblaba la edad y posiblemente el peso.

Kumi da una rápida disculpa por lo del corpulento chico y toma del brazo a Aruse, jalándolo con prisas del lugar, alejándose de la escena del crimen, adentrándose entre los árboles y arbustos, seguido de su compañero castaño, mientras Aruse trastabillaba avanzando como podía entre las rocas y las raíces salidas, al ser llevado a rastras por la chica rubia.

-Espera, espera, Kumi-San, más despacio

-Despacio nada. Dije que quería evitar confrontaciones innecesarias y vas y noqueas a Hiroshi, tú de verdad no haces caso

-¡Hey! Yo me di media vuelta, ¡él fue el loco que me ataco!

-Él tiene razón Kumi… Decir que Aruse tuvo la culpa es ridículo, Hiroshi le tiene maña desde que lo derroto en los entrenamientos de Taijutsu, era inevitable una pelea…

Kumi mira al peli castaño de forma fulminante, pero sabiendo que tenía razón, lo suelta. En serio detestaba a Aruse, no lo odiaba, pero si lo desesperaba demasiado, siempre hacia lo que quería y lograba salirse con la suya, como la sacaba de sus casillas

-¿A dónde ahora Izanagi-San?

En una parte muy alejada de donde estaba Aruse, se encontraba el grupo de Izanagi, el que había preguntado era el alto y fornido muchacho que portaba en sus manos el mazo. El chico, que respondía al nombre de Gast, mediría cerca del metro setenta centímetros, pesando cerca de unos 65 kilogramos, altura bastante superior a los típicos ciento cincuenta o ciento sesenta centímetros de los chicos de 12 años. Su cabello negro y algo alargado, además de descuidado, cubría levemente sus verdosos ojos, los cuales se encontraban clavados en el chico Uzumaki. A su lado, terminando por fin su emparedado de jamón y lechuga, con alguno que otro trozo de tomate, salami y cebolla, se encontraba sentado el amigo de muchos años de Gast, Choka Akimichi, de rojizo y corto cabello y pequeñas marcas en las mejillas, el cual una vez terminado su emparedado, sacaba una bolsa de frituras que ni corto ni perezoso, abre y empieza a devorar.

-Mhp… Los instructores limpiaron muy bien la zona para que no pudiéramos ver algunas pistas del camino…

Los ojos del joven Uzumaki giraban de un lado a otro con gran rapidez, pocos minutos luego de entrar al bosque había podido vislumbrar, aun en la misma oscuridad, una huella de zapato demasiado grande para pertenecer a un chico de su clase, la huella de un instructor que ya hubiera pasado antes por el lugar. El bosque en el que se encontraban era un bosque húmedo, el cual retenía la humedad de lluvias pasadas y se mantenía fresco durante algunos cuantos días. Cuatro días atrás había llovido en la aldea, para disgustos de muchos al ser de improvisto, pero lluvia que ahora era muy agradecida por el chico Uzumaki, ya que había dejado la tierra blanda y le había permitido encontrar esa huella y alguna que otra más.

Choka mira atentamente las acciones del pequeño pelinegro, a diferencia de la situación con Aruse, ni a él ni a Gast le importaban que él quisiera ser el que tomara la iniciativa, ya habían trabajado un par de veces en campamentos de supervivencia con los tres muchachos, y reconocían las increíbles habilidades del chico Uzumaki en cuanto a la supervivencia y al rastreo, siendo las ultimas las que estaba demostrando en aquel momento

-No debieron pasar hace muchas horas, de hecho debieron pasar pocos minutos antes que nosotros para ir al puesto de meta…

-¿Estás seguro de que es mejor buscar primero la caseta en vez de al equipo objetivo?

-Si… Es mejor, saben que tenemos un tiempo límite, mientras algunos se esforzar en obtener rápido las placas, olvidan que el objetivo es entregarlas, en una caseta cuya ubicación desconocemos… No tiene sentido desperdiciar tiempo rondando por el bosque sin saber nuestro destino final… Una vez localicemos la caseta, podremos usar el resto del tiempo para encontrar al equipo con nuestra placa.

-¿Y si buscamos antes al equipo y luego la caseta?

-Podría resultar contraproducente, las pistas están frescas, pero si tardamos mucho en encontrar al equipo, estas desaparecerán, ya sea por las luchas de otros equipos, por que pasen por el lugar, o por los animales que viven en el bosque… Es mejor buscar primero el lugar y luego la placa…

Los otros dos chicos se encogen de hombros dando a entender que les parecía bien, reanudando su avance velozmente por el bosque, una vez que Izanagi hubiera encontrado una nueva pista del paso de un hombre, una pequeña rama rota cerca de unos arbustos, siguiendo de frente siempre en dirección al monte Hokage, confiando en las palabras del profesor de que en su base estaría la caseta.

-¿Vamos tras ellos?

-Je… Izanagi Uzumaki… Es muy habilidoso… Sin duda quiero bajarle los humos un poco… ¡Vamos!

Desde un alto y frondoso árbol a pocos metros de distancia del equipo de Izanagi, se podía vislumbrar tres pares de ojos con oscuras intenciones. Sus cuerpos, antes agazapados, se estiran muy rápidamente dando un salto hacia otro árbol, siguiendo con calma al equipo del chico genio, dispuestos a seguirlos un poco más antes de acabarlos.

-Je… Así que ustedes son el equipo contratado por la escuela…

Los negros ojos del chico Uchiha se encontraban clavados en tres chicos de unos trece años, todos con una banda de Konoha adornando su frente, mostrando suaves y divertidas sonrisas mientras veían al pequeño de seis años y a sus dos compañeras, las cuales miraban intranquilas y algo intimidadas al grupo, unos pasos más atrás de Madara, el cual solo sonreía con algo de nerviosismo, según le parecía al líder del grupo gennin.

-Así es… Y tú eres el chico genio Uchiha… La verdad no pareces tanta cosa…

Madara sigue con la misma sorpresa, mientras su cuerpo se encorva levemente hacia adelante, señal de que estaba listo para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse al ataque, un afilado y peligroso Kunai pasa a donde estaba antes su pierna, la cual había logrado apartar por puro reflejo, pero perdiendo un par de sus cabellos en el proceso.

-Vaya, tiene rápidos reflejos

La chica del grupo gennin baja el brazo divertida luego de haber lanzado el arma hacia el prospecto a ninja, el cual le da una mirada retadora y más atenta, debía tener cuidado, ellos poseían un entrenamiento mayor que él y sus compañeras, dándose cuenta de que no podía descuidarse ni un instante si no quería acabar herido.

-Makoto, ten más cuidado… Nos pidieron no herir demasiado a los chicos… Además, no me gustaría lastimar al amigo de Aru-Chan…

-Hola Izamiya… Tiempo sin vernos

-Lo mismo digo Madara-Kun… Si sales entera de esta, los invito a ti y Aru-Chan a cenar, a modo de disculpa

-¿Disculpa?

-Por haber impedido que aprobaran

Sin decir nada más el chico Nara se arrodilla mientras su sombra se extiende a gran velocidad por el lugar. La noche era su amiga, su aliada, la sombra, notándose más oscura que la misma noche, avanzaba por el suelo como una serpiente negra, su avance zigzagueante y rastrero se extendía sin parar hacia el equipo de estudiantes-

-¡No dejen que esas sombras las toquen!

Madara, el cual pasaba bastante tiempo en casa de sus amigos, conocía bastante bien las habilidades del clan Nara, sus sombras, junto a su inteligencia y rapidez mental natural, resultaban sumamente peligrosas, pero haber pasado tanto tiempo con Aruse, le había enseñado unos cuantos trucos para poder resistir los peligrosos y furtivos ataques.

Unos rápidos sellos bastan para moldear el chakra de su cuerpo, el cual pasa desde su vientre hasta su garganta, en donde empieza a ser transformado, alterado, liberándose en forma de fuego desde la boca del joven Madara, convirtiéndose en una gigantesca bola ígnea, la cual se lanza rápidamente contra los tres gennin, causando que saltaran para evitar el ataque, acabándose el jutsu del chico Nara al perder la posición y la concentración.

-Maldita sea… De verdad es habilidoso…

Mientras el fuego se expandía y luego se apagaba, sobre Madara aparece la chica del grupo de gennin, Makoto, la cual cae a gran velocidad hacia el Uchiha, él cual no había reparado en ella hasta que casi estuviera sobre él, pero par suerte del muchacho una de sus compañeras estaba más atenta que él. La chica de ojos chocolate apareció delante de la gennin, dándole una rápida patada en el abdomen, mandándola hacia atrás, en donde se encontraba una pelinegra de perlados ojos, alrededor de los cuales las venas sobresaltaban de forma alarmante.

-¡Juken!

Mira, la pequeña del clan Hyuga, da un rápido paso hacia adelante, mientras lanza su mano en la misma dirección, apuntando al cuerpo de la chica que se acercaba a su posición, pero para su sorpresa su mano se queda a medio camino, acabando cerca de su cuerpo, incapaz de avanzar más. Gracias a la amplia y periférica visión que le otorgaba su Doujutsu, logra ver a varios metros al gennin Nara, de nuevo hincado, de nuevo con las manos juntas, no había reparado en él al concentrarse primero en la chica gennin, ahora había sido atrapada. El cuerpo de la gennin aterriza a pocos pasos de Mira, aterrizando suave y hábilmente sobre un pie, casi como una bailarina, para girar en torno al mismo pie y dirigir una rápida patada hacia la Hyuga, clavándola perfectamente en su torso, causándole un gran dolor y cayendo al suelo adolorida, ya libre de la costura de sombras de Izamiya.

-¡Mira!

La chica de achocolatados ojos, Kia, aterriza mirando preocupada a su amiga, la cual aún estaba consiente, pero bastante adolorida por la patada. Makoto mira con una suave sonrisa a la chica Hyuga, la cual había desactivado el Byakugan al perder la concentración, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa, siente como detrás de ella aparece un pequeño infante, el cual la golpeaba con el dorso de la mano en la nuca. Desde los labios de la chica sale un leve quejido, seguido de la total pérdida de conciencia, cayendo al suelo sin remedio y aterrizando en las hojas verdes y cafés que adornaban el piso del bosque, aminorando el impacto

-Vaya… Creo que encontré el premio gordo…

Izamiya abre los ojos con sorpresa, mirando directamente a un pequeño chico de oscuro cabello y azulados ojos, el cual gira a su vez su vista hacia el gennin, causando que este saltara hacia un lado a gran velocidad, agrupándose con su compañero.

-Demonios… Esto se pondría poner feo…

Lian, el líder del grupo gennin, sonríe ante las palabras de su compañero, junto a la chica herida aparecen un chico y una chica, los cuales la ayudan a levantarse y la llevan con sus compañeros. Quedándose en la misma posición, estaba un pequeño chico cuya estatura indicaba unos 7 años, de penetrante y seria mirada azulada.

-Dobe… Deberías defender a tus compañeras… No es de caballeros dejar que salgan heridas

-Teme… No molestes ahora

Una suave sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Madara, no lo había dicho, y no lo necesitaba decir, pero estaba contento de que su compañero hubiera llegado, el grupo de gennin estaba muy bien coordinado y de haberlos enfrentado solo entre dos, la situación hubiera sido casi imposible.

Sin mediar palabra el chico Nara se coordina con su compañero, el primero se vuelve a arrodillar lanzando su oscura y siniestra sombra a través del suelo, extendiéndose sin fin gracias a la oscuridad, avanzando velozmente hacia Aruse, pero él simplemente sonríe y lanza desde su mano cerrada, la contraria a la que había usado para dejar inconsciente a la gennin, una pequeña esfera que parecía estar hecha de tela y papel, esfera que explota a pocos metros de Izamiya, liberando una potente luz que llena el oscuro lugar, borrando las sombras creadas por la noche, al igual que la negra y serpenteante línea que se había librado de los pies del Nara, pero este sonreía, alertando a Aruse.

-Aun no eres suficientemente atento…

La voz suena junto a él, a su derecha, causando que Aruse girara el rostro de la impresión, descubriendo a su lado a un chico alto de rojizos ojos brillantes, ojos que de una forma inexplicable parecían profundos pozos, pozos que lo absorbieron, hundiéndolo en la locura, en una profundidad roja sin fin que separo su mente de su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer sin parar, metros, kilómetros, a una velocidad que no creía posible que pudiera ser alcanzada de forma natural, pero su cuerpo no era el que se movía, era su mente.

En el mundo real, fuera de la ahora aprisionada mente del pequeño Nara, solo se logra escuchar como de sus labios escapa un suave quejido, casi como el que uno soltaba cuando estaba bebiendo agua y era impresionado. Lian sonríe victorioso, la mente del oji azul ahora se encontraba atrapada en su ilusión, incapaz de librarse. Sus habilidades en el Genjutsu estaban a un nivel igual al de un chunnin, en propias palabras de su maestro, de hecho su equipo estaba esperando que pronto fuera el examen gennin, listos para tomarlo y aprobar, confiados en sus habilidades, aunque Makoto tendría que entrenar más, había caído muy rápidamente, aunque se tratara de un golpe sorpresa por parte del chico Nara.

-Muy bien… Siguen ustedes…

La expresión de Madara mostraba solo asombro, nunca había visto caer a su compañero Aruse en combate, ni una sola vez, pero ahora estaba arrodillado en el suelo, inconsciente y perdido en su mente. En su mente debía aceptar que no debía estar tan sorprendido, la experiencia de los tres pequeños adelantados en cuanto a genjutsu era casi nula, solo les habían enseñado la teoría para librarse, pero en si jamás se habían enfrentado a uno. Su compañero había caído por la falta de experiencia, cuando se despertara, seguro entrenaría para poder ir en su contra.

Liam rápidamente saca un kunai desde su porta armas y da un rápido salto hacia Madara, el cual saca a su vez otro kunai para causar un choque de metales al momento de defenderse. Junto a Liam aparece la joven de ojos chocolate, compañera de Madara, la cual da una veloz patada hacia el líder de los gennin, pero su patada nunca logra impactar al verse totalmente paralizada, en su pie había una negra línea que la conectaba con Izamiya, congelándola, en la oscuridad el jutsu de los Nara era demasiado poderoso.

La rubia compañera de Aruse lanza un par de shuriken, que giran en el aire en forma de plateados y mortales discos, hacia el gennin Nara, el cual maldice por lo bajo y se mueve para esquivar el ataque, aunque su propósito ya estaba cumplido. En el tiempo que la chica había tardado en lanzar las armas, Liam había usado su fuerza superior, otorgada por la edad, diferencia de tamaño y peso, para lanzar hacia atrás a Madara, al ejercer presión sobre las armas. Acto seguido, había girado en redondo hacia la chica compañera de Madara, la cual apenas se estaba liberando de la técnica de Izamiya, conectando ambos sus miradas. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron levemente con sorpresa, para acto seguido ponerse en blanco, señal de que había perdido la conciencia, cayendo al suelo hincada y luego acostada.

Mientras el chico aplicaba la ilusión, en la cual hacía creer a la chica que estaba atada de manos y pies mientras serpientes recorrían su cuerpo, el castaño compañero de Aruse lo golpea en la espalda, causando que el gennin soltara un quejido de dolor, trastabillando hacia adelante a la vez que Kumi le impactaba un potente y bien encajado golpe en el rostro, haciendo que lo girara por la potencia del golpe, provocando otro quejido de dolor.

Izamiya, dándose cuenta que a pesar de la diferencia de experiencia su compañero había sido atrapado en un momento de debilidad, lanza un par de kunai que se dirigen hacia los dos prospectos a gennin, uno a cada uno. Ambos chicos se apartan de Liam para poder evitar el ataque, dándole tiempo a recuperarse y recobrarse.

Madara se logra enderezar a la vez que Liam se recobraba. Inflando el pecho tanto como le fue posible preparo un nuevo ataque, aunque en realidad era un amago, amago en el cual Liam cayo pensando que se trataba de un nuevo ataque de fuego. Reacciono apenas vio al pequeño Uchiha prepararse, saltando rápidamente alejándose del lugar mientras volvía a su posición inicial, junto con Izamiya, mientras el pequeño Madara lanzaba simplemente una bocanada de aire que había logrado reunir dentro de sus pulmones.

-Tsk, maldito mocoso…

Izamiya sonríe divertido ante el enojo de su compañero al descubrir que había caído en la trampa de Madara. El chico se acerca rápidamente hasta su compañera, la cual se encontraba aun dentro del genjutsu, acostada sobre el suelo con una expresión algo intranquila, mientras las serpientes la rodeaban, sintiendo su escamosa piel contra la suya, sin llegar a despertar presa de la ilusión.

El pequeño pelinegro de negros ojos maldice por lo bajo. Su mirada se dirige a la de su otra compañera, hincada en el piso mientras se agarraba el costado, al parecer se había lastimado las costillas, tal vez no las tuviera rotas, pero posiblemente otro golpe como ese, y se fisurarían como mínimo.

Cerca de él, estaban los dos compañeros del oji azul, los cuales trataban de reanimarlo, pero el pequeño Nara solo estaba recostado boca arriba, con los ojos fijos en el cielo, abiertos, con los labios levemente separados en una mueca de circunspección, cosa que alarmaba bastante a sus compañeros, parecía estar consiente, y a la vez no.

-Mejor ríndanse y denme sus placas… Su compañero podrá haber logrado tomar por sorpresa a Makoto, pero ya acabamos con tres de ustedes… No crean que podrán ganar…

Izamiya por fin logra despertar a su compañera, la cual había tomado mientras los estudiantes de la academia revisaban a sus compañeros. La chica se levanta con algo de dificultad y una expresión de dolor, manteniendo su mano en su nuca mientras la masajeaba, el golpe había sido muy certero, pero no demasiado poderoso, recuperar la conciencia había sido rápido para ella.

Madara maldice por lo bajo, ahora que la tercera gennin estaba despierta iba a ser mucho más complicado ganar. Sus dos compañeras estaban incapacitadas, y los dos compañeros de Aruse, aunque habilidosos, no estaban al nivel del equipo de gennin y su año de entrenamientos y experiencias en misiones reales.

-No me rendiré sin pelear…

-Que obstinado… Como quieras.

Izamiya y Liam se ponen en pose de pelea, mientras Makoto saca sus dos sai y empieza a girarlos en sus manos. Rápidamente Makoto corre hacia Madara, sosteniendo con firmeza sus sai. Kumi también se adelanta mientras sacaba un nuevo Kunai, lanzándolo hacia Makoto, pero esta simplemente lo desvía con un giro de sus sai, momento que es aprovechado por su otro compañero, Kaito, el cual aparece delante de ella dirigiendo una veloz patada hacia su rostro, pero la chica se agacha apenas lo suficiente para que la patada pasara sobre su hombro izquierdo. El cuerpo de la gennin gira sobre su eje para golpear la espalda del chico castaño, mandándolo hacia un lado. Delante de ella aparece de nuevo Kumi, la cual, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le planta un golpe en el estómago, el cual esta vez no logra ser evitado por la Kunoichi del equipo de Liam, más detrás de ella, con una expresión seria, aparece el líder de los gennin, observando directamente a los ojos a Kumi.

-Adiós rubia…

Makoto de repente se vuelve una especie de masa semisólida, la cual se derrite pegándose a la pierna de Kumi y extendiéndose, aprisionándola poco a poco mientras sentía como las partes ya aprisionadas se endurecían, quedando totalmente aprisionadas. Poco a poco el ahora fluido que antes era Makoto se extiende por todo su cuerpo, hasta congelarla con lentitud, sin poder libarse la estudiante a pesar de luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Había caído ya dentro de la ilusión.

-Quedan dos…

Delante de Liam aparece Madara, propinándole un potente golpe en el rostro a la vez que lo mandaba hacia atrás al tomarlo desprevenido una vez más. Logra atrapar a Kumi mientras esta caía al suelo inconsciente debido a la ilusión, dejándola acostada boca arriba para mirar al ahora algo enojado Liam, el cual volvía a estar junto a Makoto, estando Izamiya a unos pocos pasos del inconsciente cuerpo de Aruse, buscando un momento propicio para atacar, mientras Kaito se quedaba cerca de Madara, con una expresión adolorida.

-Creo… Creo que es mejor rendirnos Madara…

-¡No digas eso! No me dejare derrotar sin pelear…

-Aruse, Kumi y Kia están dentro de una ilusión… Mia está incapacitada para luchar… No podemos los dos solos contra los tres…

Madara lanza un suave gruñido de frustración, sabiendo que Kaito tenía razón. Se sentía impotente, el daño que él había recibido era mínimo, pero todos sus compañeros ahora estaban incapacitados y no podrían luchar más, incluso Aruse, el cual había caído más rápido al ser tomado por sorpresa. Madara estaba seguro que podía igualar al poder de cada uno de ellos, pero los tres trabajando en equipo eran demasiados para él, no podría derrotar ese trabajo en equipo solo.

-Demo…

Sus palabras quedan estancadas en su boca, al ver como un bulto salía volando por delante de él aterrizando algunos metros a su derecha, hacia donde gira su cabeza, al igual que todos los presentes que seguían consientes. En el piso, en una posición fetal mientras se agarraba el estómago con una notable expresión de dolor, se encontraba Izamiya. Los presentes giran su cabeza hacia donde momentos antes estaba el Nara gennin. De pie, con el puño extendido, se encontraba una pequeña persona, sus ojos, que mostraban diversión y algo de locura, eran acompañados por una sonrisa sádica, impensable para tan joven ser. Sus azules ojos pasan por todos los presentes, logrando espantar a todos, al notar la locura y la amenaza silenciosa en aquellos dos zafiros orbes, pero el más espantado de todos, era el pequeño del clan Uchiha, el cual miraba con asombro a aquel que durante tantos había sido su compañero, sin haber visto nunca una expresión así en su rostro.

-¿A-Aruse?

-Hora de jugar…

Un simple gemido de dolor sale de los labios del estudiante de la academia, mientras caía al suelo, inconsciente, producto de la patada que le había proporcionado el pelinegro de aburrida mirada. Los dos compañeros de Wazamira, el estudiante que antes hubiera tratado de sorprender a Izanagi, estaban igual inconscientes a pocos metros de ahí, uno sobre las grandes y robustas raíces de un gigantesco árbol, otro tirado en un arbusto con medio cuerpo afuera.

-Eso fue facil…

Los dos compañeros del Uzumaki se encontraban a pocos metros, jadeando lentamente por la reciente pelea, que había durado varios minutos desde que aquel equipo de Wazamira hubiera tratado de sorprenderlos. En total habían sido alrededor de unos veinte minutos de pelea, pero el joven Uzumaki parecía tan fresco como si acabaran de comenzar, mostrando una expresión algo aburrida en su rostro, ya que en si él se había tardado tanto, porque había estado jugando con su oponente, no porque la pelea resultara difícil.

-¿Encontraron la placa?

-La tenía Ritsuko, en su bolsillo, tuvimos suerte, si era la que buscábamos.

Choka sonríe levemente ante su suerte de que el equipo que los casara fuera el que tuviera lo que buscaban, además de que estaban próximos a la base de la montaña. Si las habilidades de rastreo del pelinegro habían sido efectivas, faltaría poco para llegar a la caseta y, con algo más de suerte, serían los primeros en llegar.

Con total calma avanzan a paso veloz hacia la montaña, pero cuando solo faltaban algunos cientos de metros para llegar, Izanagi se detiene, con los ojos alerta y atentos, obligando a sus compañeros a detenerse al ya no avanzar si guía. Izanagi sigue en la misma silenciosa posición, totalmente alerta, usando sus más desarrollados y agudos sentidos para captar aquello que sus dos compañeros no lograban captar. Antes de que sus compañeros lograran preguntarle qué pasaba, el chico sale disparado hacia su derecha, atravesando arbustos y troncos a gran velocidad, hasta llegar a una pequeña sección donde logro vislumbrar algo que lo dejo impresionado.

-¡Madara!

Rápidamente corre hasta su amigo, el cual se encontraba hincado y jadeando forzosamente, totalmente agotado y sucio de pies a cabeza, lleno de polvo y tierra, detrás de él, se encontraba un castaño que trataba de despertar a una chica rubia que parecía dormida, mas estaba ilesa. A su lado había una chica de perlados ojos sentada, en cuyo regazo se encontraba recostada una chica, de cabello rubio/castaño, igual durmiendo con una expresión tranquila.

Los compañeros de Izanagi llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como el chico ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse, mas Madara parecía pronunciar algo con dificultad, cuando termino, el chico Uzumaki giro el rostro hacia su derecha, observando a cuatro personas más, había una chica inconsciente en el suelo, pero aparentemente ilesa, mas a su derecha se encontraba un muy magullado chico tirado en el suelo en una posición fetal. Pocos metros más adelante, recostado contra el tronco de un árbol, estaba Liam, el cual presentaba algunos cuantos moretones en el rostro, además de estar totalmente inconsciente.

-Aruse…

El último chico estaba recostado boca arriba, sus ropas estaban destrozadas y en su rostro presentaba una gran cantidad de hollín, que sumado a los arbustos incendiados a un par de metros, mostraba que Madara había recurrido a sus ataques ígneos para enfrentarse a él. Su pecho se alzaba y bajaba con calma, permitiéndole al chico Uzumaki darse cuenta que no estaba inconsciente, solo durmiendo, con una expresión muy calmada y serena, simplemente durmiendo.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

-A-aruse…

-Resulta que Aruse sufrió un colapso mental debido al genjutsu… Aruse posee una mente débil, aunque creo que eso sería normal para un chico de 6 años. El genjutsu lo afecto de tal manera que desarrollo… O más bien despertó una segunda personalidad… Una mucho más sádica y salvaje… Aquella personalidad derroto a Liam, Makoto e Izamiya… No tuvieron oportunidad, según palabras de Liam

-Era como un tornado… No pudo ni defenderse, era demasiado rápido y con el tanto resulto letal, usando aquella pequeña espada de madera se encargó de Makoto en pocos golpes. Izamiya trato de paralizarlo con su sombra, pero Aruse aprovecho los troncos de los árboles y se separó del suelo para atacarlo desde al aire… Resulto con tres costillas rotas y el brazo fracturado. Liam fue el último, pero nada pudo hacer, sirvió como saco de boxeo…

El rostro del director se mantenía sereno y tranquilo, conocía bien el incidente, luego de encargarse de los tres gennin, había ido en contra de Madara, el cual lucho contra él por algunos minutos, Madara resultó ileso, pero según había explicado, fue porque Aruse no había conectado un solo golpe en su contra, se había conformado con tirarlo repetidamente al suelo usando movimientos de judo para ello. Luego de varios minutos en los que Madara había resultado exhausto, Aruse solo se había quedado dormido, luego llego Izanagi y los tres equipos llegaron a la caseta de entrenamiento pocos minutos después.

-No creo que él pueda volverse gennin… Los estudios psicológicos no mostraron nada, pero sé que esa personalidad sigue ahí… sigue viva, solo durmiendo, es muy peligroso… Ataco a su propio compañero…

-Pero no lo lastimo. Solo acabo con el equipo de gennin, Aruse no recordó nada, pero no ataco en realidad a Madara, solo jugo con él, según Madara en ningún momento trato de lastimarlo de verdad, solo se divertía. Tampoco ha vuelto a ocurrir algo igual.

-Pero Anazuki-San, es demasiado arriesgado, es muy peligroso, ¡Y dudo que algún Jounnin acepte entrenar a un chico con problemas mentales!

-En realidad suena divertido Ima-chan

Los ojos de todos los presentes se dirigen a la única puerta de la habitación, en ella, un hombre alto de largo cabello platinado se encontraba de pie. Su rostro, surcado de múltiples arrugas que delataban su avanzada edad, no concordaba con sus blanquecinos ojos que mostraban gran vitalidad y diversión. Portaba un pantalón azulado de corte recto que era acompañado de una camisa negra de manga larga, cubierta por un chaleco azulado con botones dorados y una larga gabardina negra, que le llegaba hasta los pies, revestidos por unos zapatos negros de gran elegancia, mientras que sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes negros con nudillos metálicos.

-Me sorprendió saber de ese incidente… Esta tan loco como su bisabuelo…

Los tres shinobi se levantan al instante, apartando ruidosamente sus sillas mientras las arrastraban para quedar libres. Sus rostros muestran gran respeto a la vez que hacían una reverencia educada al recién llegado, inclinando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, sin levantarlos hasta que el anciano les indico que se enderezaran.

-Un gran placer verlo, Heero-Sama…

-Igual mente es bueno verte Ana-chan

-Heero-Sama… Lo que acaba de decir… Usted se refiere a que…

-Así es… Ellos tres me interesan mucho, los tomare bajo mi cuidado

-Pero Heero-Sama, siento que no están list…

Imaru se calla en ese preciso momento, notando como la atenta y serena mirada del anciano se posa en su ser, al ver esos blancos y perlados ojos no logra si no sentirse pequeño, demasiado pequeño. Aquellos blancos ojos parecían mostrarle un infinito, un infinito blanco que lo atrapa, lo absorbía, haciéndolo comprender, que cuando él decía que los tomaría bajo su cuidado, era porque así seria. No podía luchar contra su voluntad, no solo por el hecho de que el fuera una autoridad muy superior a él, sino porque simples y sencillamente, notaba que su palabra era ley, que su voluntad era indiscutible, absoluta.

-¿Decías algo, Ima-chan?

-N-no Heero-Sama, olvide mis palabras, seguro esos tres chicos se volverán muy fuertes a su cuidado…

-Dependerá más de ellos que de mí, aunque no te mentiré, espero grandes cosas de ellos tres… Como sea, solo venía a avisar, que tengan un buen día.

El anciano Hyuga se va del lugar con paso tranquilo y relajado, tarareando una suave melodía mientras recorría el pasillo. En la habitación los tres hombres se mantuvieron de pie algunos cuantos segundos más, para luego dejarse caer en sus asientos. Imaru y Kuro se dejaron caer pesadamente, mientras que el director, Anazuki, se sentaba con lentitud y calma.

-Bueno… ¿Alguna replica?

Ambos chunnin profesores niegan rápidamente con las cabezas, al igual que Imaru, Kuro no podía discutir la voluntad del Hokage, cuando estaba cerca de Heero Hyuga, se sentía diminuto, débil, como un recién nacido delante de una bestia, no podía contradecirlo, se le costaba de hecho poder verlo a los ojos sin sentirse indefenso, pero no se sentía temor por él, solo un profundo respeto. Aquel hombre, que había vivido más que cualquier otro en la aldea, rebosaba de sabiduría y fuerza. Uno rápidamente, de solo verlo, sentía como si fuera invencible, absoluto. Él era simplemente poderoso, el más poderoso.

-¿Creen que tarde mucho más?

-Ya llevamos aquí 3 horas…

-Todos los demás creo que ya están comiendo…

-Tengo hambre

-Tú siempre tienes hambre Dobe

-¿A quién le toca invitar la comida?

-A nadie, la última apuesta la perdió Madara y ya la pago…

-Me dejaron sin mesada…

-Ya tendremos misiones, podrás cobrar por ellas e invitar las comidas

-Eres un desgraciado glotón Aruse…

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir palabra, la puerta del aula se abre. Desde el pasillo entra un hombre alto y delgado, aunque se podía notar que no era esquelético. Sus negras y perfectamente cuidadas botas militares no causaban sonido a pesar de su caminar, sus pasos eran livianos y ligeros, como plumas. Su pantalón azul y algo holgado estaba sujeto por un cinturón negro de hebilla metálica, en el cual estaban sujetas dos espadas del lado derecho y una del lado izquierdo, mientras que en el área de las pantorrillas estaba amarrado por largas cintas negras. Su torso se encontraba cubierto por una camisa negra de manga larga, cubierta a su vez por un chaleco azulado de igual larga manga. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes negros de cuero, con placas metálicas en el dorso y en los nudillos. Su largo cabello blanco platinado, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, se encontraba sujeto a la altura de la nuca por una cinta igual azul. En su frente, sobre sus perlados ojos que detonaban sabiduría y nobleza, se podía apreciar la banda ninja de la aldea de Konoha, reluciente y cuidada.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, disculpen la tardanza

Los tres chicos se quedaron inmóviles, incapaces de decir nada, el alto hombre los miraba sereno, tranquilo. Izanagi pone una expresión de asombro contenido, temblando levemente por el área del tórax, en parte por los nervios, en parte por la emoción. Madara solo mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, mientras abría y cerraba las manos sin saber muy bien que hacer. Aruse no estaba mejor, aún seguía en la misma posición, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la cabeza recargada contra su palma, pero mantenía los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, incrédulo.

-Bueno, como veo que no hablaran, me presento, soy Heero Kusanagi Hyuga, su nuevo Sensei.

-Nuestro Sensei es… es…

-No puede ser…

-¡¿Nuestro maestro es usted, Hokage-Sama?!

Una suave sonrisa se muestra en el rostro del viejo hombre, mientras veía con diversión las cómicas y asombradas expresiones de los tres recientemente nombrados gennin. En la cabeza de cada uno, mostrando su orgullo como shinobi novicios, se encontraban la bandas ninjas con el logotipo de la aldea de Konoha, flameantes, nuevas y pulcras.

-Así es… ¿Les molesta la idea?

Los tres gennin mueven la cabeza negando rápidamente y con algo de nerviosismo, tan rápido era el movimiento de sus cabezas que resultaba cómico.

-Como veo que solo quedamos nosotros aquí… Usemos esta habitación para presentarnos, solo los conozco de papel, pero quisiera saber algo más de ustedes… Díganme sus nombres completos, su edad, en que sienten que son más fuertes, en que sienten que son más débiles, que les gusta, que les disgusta, y en que quieren mejorar.

Los tres chicos se quedan perplejos durante un segundo, aun asimilando que el ninja más poderoso de la aldea estuviera delante de ellos, proclamándose como su nuevo maestro, era una noticia impactante. Heero era una leyenda, en los libros de Konoha su nombre se repetían múltiples veces. Había sido parte de la primera generación de ninjas de Konoha, se volvió el Nidaime Hokage, luego un periodo de tiempo donde la aldea había permanecido sin líder, debido a la muerte trágica del Shodaime Hokage, Soiree Hatake, bisabuelo del indiscutible prodigio actual.

-Bueno… Yo soy Aruse Nara, tengo 6 años. Siento que me destaco en Taijutsu, era el mejor de la clase, y siento que soy débil en genjutsu, me di cuenta por un entrenamiento hace un par de meses. Me gusta mucho el ramen, los rompecabezas de alambre, los modelos a escala y entrenar. No me gustan las películas de romance, perder cuando apuesto y las personas problemáticas. Además, quisiera aprender Kenjutsu, siempre me ha interesado aprenderlo, de hecho en mi habitación tengo algunas espadas de decoración, aunque mis papas jamás me han querido dar una de verdad…

-Yo soy Izanagi Uzumaki, tengo igual 6 años. Siempre eh sido bueno en competencias atléticas y en supervivencia, además de que me adapto muy rápido a la situación. Si tuviera que decir alguna debilidad, sería que me gusta soy muy selectivo con lo que como, solo me gusta comer de lo bueno, como barbacoa de cerdo, de borrego, de ternera, y así. Me gusta la barbacoa como ya dije, y entrenar. Me disgusta cuando me dicen Iza-Chan y cuando molestan a mis amigos. De poder mejorar algo seria poder aprender técnicas de larga distancia, no soy bueno cuando el oponente está muy lejos de mí.

-Solo falto yo… Bueno, soy Madara Uchiha, acabo de cumplir los siete años. Soy muy hábil en ninjutsu, de hecho ya puedo usar varios jutsus Katon que mi Oto-San me enseña de vez en cuando en sus ratos libres. No soy bueno en cuanto a peleas a corta distancia, prefiero una distancia media o larga. Me gustan mucho los dangos y la comida en general, también me gusta entrenar. Detesto con toda mi alma que me digan greñudo y que me subestimen por ser pequeño. Y quisiera aprender más ninjutsus y tener un gran repertorio.

Cuando los tres chicos terminan de hablar miran expectantes a su nuevo maestro. El longevo shinobi los mira tranquilamente repasando mentalmente lo dicho por cada uno, finalmente, estando sentado sobre el escritorio como estaba, suelta un suave suspiro mientras saca de su porta armas una pequeña cantimplora metálica. Con calma quita la tapa y toma un largo trago de su contenido. A pesar de la distancia el ojinegro de corto cabello, Izanagi, reconoce su contenido, Sake puro y casero.

Luego del largo trago el Hokage mira a todos con calma, guardando la botella ya cerrada en su porta armas, mirando a los presentes con total calma.

-Muy bien, tienen claro en que quieren mejorar y parecen ser conscientes de sus debilidades, excepto Iza-chan, tu percepción de la debilidad es muy ridículo.

Aruse y Madara no logran reprimir una risa divertida ante las palabras de su maestro, el cual había señalado a Izanagi mientras hablaba, de forma veloz y desinteresada, causando que Izanagi se sonrojara algo avergonzado y apartara la mirada.

-No me reiría tanto de ser ustedes… eh visto los informes de ambos y tu pequeño afeminado, no podrías luchar bien contra alguien especializado en ataques de media y larga distancia, y el greñitas podría ser rápidamente acabado con un par de buenos golpes al cuerpo.

Ambos chicos se callan al instante al oír sus palabras, con tics en los ojos al escuchar la forma en la que los llamaban, pero sabían que tenía razón en cuanto a sus debilidades. Heero se pone de pie, abandonando la mesa con calma, para empezar a caminar hasta la puerta, a paso lento y acompasado. Una vez en el marco de la puerta, gira a ver a los tres chicos, mostrando una suave sonrisa, amigable y amistosa.

-Pero por eso yo los entrenare… Explotare sus habilidades y cubriré sus carencias, los hare más fuertes y llegara el momento en que ustedes lleguen a la cima… Esa es mi promesa para ustedes. En media hora quiero verlos en el campo de entrenamiento número 1, les aplicare una pequeña prueba.

Los tres gennin al escuchar sus palabras se emocionan sin poder evitarlo, sabían que no eran palabras vacías, ese hombre era la cúspide del poder en la aldea, no solo era un título que hubiera retenido por años, él era de verdad el más poderoso shinobi de Konoha, nadie podría siquiera soñar con vencerlo. Y desde ese momento, desde ese día, era su profesor, era su Sensei, con el aprenderían y mejorarían, con él, alcanzarían el nivel que tanto anhelaban.

Los tres chicos se levantan al escuchar su indicación, avanzando hacia la puerta, pero cuando estuvieran ya en el pasillo, notaron como su profesor había desaparecido ya del lugar. Los tres se quedan levemente pasmados, se encontraban en el segundo piso y las escaleras estaban al final del pasillo. No era posible que Heero hubiera llegado ya a ellas en el corto tiempo que habían tardado en llegar al pasillo, a menos que hubiera corrido. Buscando a su Sensei corrieron veloces por el pasillo, bajaron escaleras a saltos y salieron del edificio, pero incluso afuera no estaba su maestro, solo alguno que otro estudiante que circulaba por el lugar, luego de haber jugado un par de horas después de clases.

-Desapareció…

-Es… Rápido

Aruse sonrió levemente emocionado ante la desaparición de su nuevo maestro. Para el la velocidad era algo indispensable para un shinobi, él quería llegar a ser veloz, el más veloz, ser tan rápido que no pudiera siquiera ser rozado. Los chicos empiezan a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento que su Sensei había indicado. Al paso en el que iban, tardarían unos diez minutos.

-No puedo creerlo, Hokage-Sama es nuestro Sensei…

-Es tan impresionante… No puedo creer que el dios de los shinobi sea nuestro maestro…

-Es tan increíble… Imaginen, según decían en la academia, el solo fue capaz de destruir una aldea bandidos en el país de los árboles, se dice que para cuando el sol salió, toda la aldea estaba en ruinas y los bandidos capturados, además de que él estaba totalmente ileso…

-Mi padre me conto que él fue compañero de mi bisabuelo Aruse, que ambos se enfrentaron durante los exámenes chunnin y que mi abuelo gano por poco… Pero que en realidad Heero-Sama se retiró para evitar crear muchos destrozos…

-Anazuki-San me conto una vez que él fue capaz de resistir el impacto de una bala de cañón con una sola mano, sin siquiera esforzarse o moverse.

Las leyendas sobre el Hokage eran muchos, algunas parecían imposibles, pero en realidad la mayoría eran ciertas. Heero había vivido mucho tiempo, bastante, y había vivido muchas aventuras, tanto durante su juventud como durante su madurez y sus años dorados. Cientos de historias podían ser contadas sobre su vida, países que ya no existían, nombres famosos, leyendas del mundo shinobi, todo eso podía encontrarse si uno hacia un repaso de la vida de Heero Kusanagi Hyuga.

-Mira mami, una mariposa

Aruse gira la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como una pequeña niña se encontraba en la ventana del tercer piso de un edificio departamental. Dentro, había dos señoras platicando, la primera, la dueña de la vivienda, una florista dueña de un negocio cerca de las puertas de la aldea, la segunda, madre de la criatura de azulados cabellos, una muy bella señorita, que no tendría ni 30 años, que había venido a visitar a su amiga para ponerse al día, junto con su hija. La señora voltea a ver a su hija ante sus palabras, solo para ver, con horror, como la pequeña estaba con medio cuerpo fuera del marco de la ventana, tratando de alcanzar con la punta de su dedo a la pequeña y hermosa mariposa, que tranquilamente volaba a poco menos de un metro del edificio. La señora suelta un grito de susto, mientras gritaba a su pequeña que se alejara de la ventana, que era muy peligroso, pero ese grito solo sirvió como detonante. La niña, ante el grito, había girado la pequeña cabecita cubierta por un bello y azulado cabello atado en dos coletas, altas. Ante el giro, el precario equilibrio de la pequeña se rompe, causando que se inclinara hacia delante, separando los pies del piso, para después caer al vacío.

El horrorizado grito de la señora alerta aún más a Aruse, el cual no había apartado los ojos de la pequeña, mientras sus dos compañeros seguían caminando en dirección al punto de encuentro. La tranquila cara de Aruse cambia a una horrorizada, quedándose parcialmente congelado al ver como la pequeña caía por la ventana y se precipitaba al vacío.

-¡Anaaruuuu!

El pequeño Nara reacciona al grito de la madre, luego de lo cual salta a toda velocidad. Con gran precisión su pie se apoya en un ladrillo saliente del edifico, usándolo para tomar impulso y elevarse varios metros más. En medio del aire, atrapándola entre sus brazos con cuidado y delicadeza, Aruse recibe a la pequeña infante, la cual lo observa con impresión, aun sin comprender el peligro en el cual estaba. Los azules ojos de Aruse se conectan a los de ella, mostrando gran alivio, y la pequeña sonríe levemente mientras ambos descendían, aterrizando en el suelo con suavidad, mientras la madre de la pequeña sacaba la cabeza por la ventana, con una expresión de horror, esperando ver a su pequeña herida, o como mínimo a punto de caer, pero un grito, mitad de alivio, mitad de la impresión, sale de sus labios al ver como un chiquillo de negros cabellos tenía a su hija en brazos, parecía haberla atrapado y por la expresión de la pequeña, parecía que estaba ilesa.

-Ten más cuidado… Pudiste haberte lastimado…

-Tienes una cara chistosa, jaja

-¿Chistosa? ¿Cómo?

-Las marcas en tus mejillas, son chistosas, jaja

La pequeña, que tendría apenas unos tres años recién cumplidos, pone sus manos en las mejillas de Aruse, en los cuales había unos tipos de cortes, tres en cada mejilla, los cuales eran estirados por las pequeñas manos de la infante.

-Eh, eh, no aprietes tan fuerte…

-Te quejas como una niña, jajaja

Un suave tic aparece en el ojo derecho de Aruse, mientras la madre al fin llegaba junto a él, arrebatándole a la niña de las manos, soltando un montón de agradecimientos mientras lágrimas de alivio salen de sus mejillas, sin dejar de agradecer al pequeño Nara. El chico le resta importancia al asunto mientras daba una suave sonrisa, la pequeña seguía tranquila y riendo sin comprender del todo porque su madre estaba así. El pequeño extiende su mano hacia la pequeña para despedirse, agarrando la pequeña, con una de sus manos los dedos de Aruse, sonriéndole contento al pequeño de azules ojos.

-Que tenga un buen día… Y ten más cuidado, pequeña...

-Adiós niño de cara chistosa

La pequeña ríe con ganas mientras Aruse niega con la cabeza, divertido ante las palabras de la pequeña, para después darse media vuelta y empezar a irse del lugar, alcanzando a sus compañeros que se habían detenido a la vuelta de la esquina, sin llegar a enterarse de lo sucedido, mirando interrogantes a su amigo en espera del porqué de su tardanza.

-No fue nada… Solo una pequeña muy problemática…

Los dos chicos lo miran confundido, pero la suave risa de Aruse le resta importancia al asunto, causando que los tres siguieran su camino. Atravesaron algunas cuantas calles más, hasta finalmente llegar al campo de entrenamiento número 1. Se trataba de un pequeño claro en cuyo centro se alzaba una gran roca, dicho claro estaba conectado a otros tres campos de entrenamiento, el campo 9, el cual tenía un lago mediano en el cual habitaban varios peces, el campo 36, el cual era simplemente un pequeño bosque de grandes árboles que no bajaban de los 10 metros, y por último, el campo 17, un campo rocoso por el cual salía un rio, que nacía del campo número 9.

-Llegan temprano… Supongo que podemos empezar antes…

En medio del claro, sentado sobre aquella formación rocosa de 3 metros de alto, estaba su nuevo maestro, con las piernas cruzadas. Delante de él, estaban tres cajas, la primera fue rápidamente reconocida por Heero, era una de las cajas en las cuales su restaurante favorito de barbacoa ponía los pedidos a domicilio. La segunda fue reconocida casi instantáneamente por Aruse, tenía el símbolo de Ichiraku, el mejor puesto de ramen de la aldea, al menos desde la perspectiva de Aruse. La última, un poco más pequeña que las otras, fue reconocida por Madara, era un paquete de dangos, de su tienda favorita, y por el color, era una gran cantidad la que estaba dentro. El estómago de los tres sonó a la vez.

-Si logran pasar mi prueba… Se ganaran la comida… No han comido, ¿Verdad?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza, mostrando una expresión famélica, mientras avanzaban casi como zombis hacia la roca, sus ojos fijos en la comida. Su Sensei los había mantenido esperando durante tres horas en el aula, no habían comido aun. A Aruse se le ocurrió que en realidad no los había hecho esperar sin motivo, o por que tuviera algo que hacer, si no para ponerlos hambrientos, era parte de su plan.

-La prueba es sencilla, tienen que quitarme esto

En su mano izquierda mostro tranquilo tres bandas ninjas. Los pequeños lo miraron extrañados un segundo, pero luego abrieron los ojos de la impresión, llevándose las manos a la frente cada uno, no había nada, su frente estaba descubierta. Esas eran sus bandas, se las habían quitado sin que se dieran cuenta siquiera.

-Pueden de aquí hasta al puesta del sol… Aunque les recomendaría apurarse, su comida se enfría…

Los tres chicos lo observan sorprendidos. Estando a unos 20 metros de distancia, les había quitado sus bandas ninjas sin que pudiera notarlo. Además, su prueba era una locura, tenían que lograr quitarle al Hokage, llamado el dios de los shinobis, sus bandas, y si querían comer, no tendrían más de 20 minutos. Aun así, aun dudando u sabiendo que sus oportunidades eran casi nulas, se dispersaron, desapareciendo del lugar y adentrándose entre los árboles.

-Muy bien… Muéstrenme que tienen…


End file.
